Her Own Rules
by Whitters
Summary: Ever since her very first day on the job Andy McNally had felt like she was on a rollercoaster speeding out of control. Now it was time to get her feet back on the ground; time to make some rules of her own. Post 1x10 - A/S
1. Chapter I

**Title: **Her Own Rules  
**Rating: **T  
**Spoilers:** Up to and including 1x10 "Big Nickel"  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it... Damn  
**Summary:** Post 1x10. Ever since her very first day on the job Andy McNally had felt like she was on a roller coaster speeding out of control. Flying helplessly through the air while she tried to follow the rules that everyone threw at her. Now it was time to get her feet back on the ground; time to make some rules of her own.  
**A/N:** This is my take on the fact that neither Luke nor Andy looked particularly happy after their little kiss at the end of Big Nickel. I don't think Luke's a bad guy, he's actually quite adorable... But he's just not right for Andy, and I think she's starting to realize that.

* * *

**Her Own Rules**

* * *

Andy stood rooted to the spot, but her mind was travelling a mile a minute. Luke had forgiven her for the 'almost-night' with Sam, so why wasn't she happy? Why hadn't his kiss made her forget everything and melt into his arms like it used to?

There was something there in the back of her mind. That nagging feeling, but Andy couldn't quite put her finger on it until she remembered Luke's words.

_"Ran into your friend Swarek..."_

And then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

_Sam_.

"So, what did Sam say to you?" she asked. Andy knew that everything Sam had said about Luke was true; he really did look at the facts without being judgmental. But despite that, she also knew that twenty-four hours wouldn't have been enough to change his mind about her innocence; Luke was much more calculated than that.

So the only logical explanation for Luke's new found forgiveness was that Sam must have said something.

"He said that nothing happened," Luke explained, plastering an apologetic smile across his face. "That he tried something but you shot him down. He told me I was an idiot and not to screw this up." Running a hand through his hair, Luke let out a sigh. "I should have just believed you in the first place, Andy. I'm sorry."

No matter how strong the urge to throw herself into his arms and forget that the entire messy situation had happened was, Andy resisted. In fact, she could actually feel herself getting angry at him. He hadn't even considered believing her when she told him nothing had happened with Sam. But now that Sam had apparently gone in and lied straight to Luke's face, suddenly all was forgiven and forgotten.

"That's right," she huffed, "You should have."

"So...are we okay?" he asked, eyes searching hers for a glimpse of hope.

"No, Luke," she sighed, looking away, "I don't think we are..." For a few moments Andy closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. She needed to say this right; she needed Luke to understand what she was feeling.

"What do you mean?" the slight shake in the usually calm detective's voice let Andy know that he was nervous about her answer. The simple fact that he wasn't trying to use his detective tactics on her again gave Andy the courage she needed to continue.

"I'm an honest person, Luke," she began. "You told me that was one of my virtues. It's why I make a bad hooker...it's why people ask me for advice; they know I'm not going to lie to them. And that's why I'm not going to lie to you."

Luke didn't speak, but Andy could see him bracing himself for whatever was coming next.

"Sam didn't try anything that night. I went to his house, I'm the one who initiated it. I hurt him and he's the one lying to you so that I can be happy." Andy rolled her eyes then. She couldn't even imagine Sam going to talk to Luke after everything that had happened. And if she was honest with herself, she wasn't sure that she was all that glad he had done it.

"Andy," Luke began, but she quickly cut him off.

"Please Luke," she begged, "I need to get this out." Andy knew that the words coming from her mouth might very well be the end of her relationship with Luke, but they had to be said. "Sam and I are barely even _friends_ now thanks to me. But he still trusts me when I tell him something. He still cares about whether or not I'm happy−which is why he came to talk to you I suppose. He keeps trying to look out for me and that's what got us into this whole mess in the first place. Him being there for me when you weren't."

"So this is my fault?" exclaimed Luke. Andy could tell he was starting to get upset and she couldn't blame him. He thought she was trying to pin everything on him; an idea that couldn't have been further from the truth. "You go running to him, while you're dating me, and I'm the one to blame?"

"It's your fault for not believing me..." she explained. "And it's your fault for walking out and not talking to me for days... But this," she motioned between their two bodies, "this isn't your fault. It's nobody's fault really. I know you care about me, Luke, and I care about you. I'm just not sure if that's enough anymore..."

"How can it not be enough if we both care?" Luke was trying to understand, she could tell.

"If it was just Sam and my feelings...or whatever...for him, then we could work this out. But it's not just that Luke." Reaching up, Andy quickly wiped at the tears which were starting to make their way down her cheeks.

"What is it then?"

"You're married to your job Luke," Andy sighed, "it's always going to come first. And I get that...it's what makes you a good detective. But like you said, this job−this life−is something you have to get used to."

"It is," Luke confirmed, "it's not easy but eventually things start making sense."

"But that's just it," she pointed out, "things haven't _clicked_ for me. I'm not used to this. And until I am, I don't think I can deal with being second."

"Surprisingly enough," he admitted, "I get it." Then, seeing the wave of relief that washed over his companion's face he added: "Doesn't mean I'm happy about it or that I think it's the right choice."

"I'm not asking for you to accept it," Andy clarified. "I'm just asking you to respect that it's my decision. I know this isn't what you want. But right now I need time. I need to figure out what my role is here...where I fit in...what I want."

"This isn't your way of telling me that you're running to Swarek is it?" Luke questioned, his tone leaving no doubt in Andy's mind just exactly what he thought of that idea.

"I don't have any plans to run back to anyone!" she exclaimed. "This isn't me trying to get you out of the way. This is just me needing to put myself first for once. I'm not happy Luke, I haven't been for a while and I need to figure out why."

"I understand," once again the anger was gone from his voice and replaced by a sort of sad recognition. "I want you to be happy Andy, even if it's not with me." He looked away then, and Andy assumed it was because he didn't want her to see him vulnerable.

"Maybe you're it for me Luke," she began, raising her hand to rest on his cheek so that he'd look her in the eyes again. "Maybe Sam is... But I want you to know that when it's all said and done, it's going to be what's best for me; it's going to be what makes me happy."

"That's all I want," he confirmed.

"I know, Luke."

"Well," Luke straightened, forcing a smile back to his face, "my door is always open Officer McNally." He extended his hand and she accepted the gesture, shaking briefly on their mutual agreement before leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before plastering a smile on her own face.

"Have a nice night, Detective Callaghan." With that she turned and made her way down the street towards home.

Ever since her first day on the job Andy McNally had felt like she was on a roller coaster speeding out of control. She had been flying helplessly through the air while she tried to follow the rules that everyone threw at her; what to do, who to trust, who to like... Now it was time to get her feet back on the ground; time to make some rules of her own.

* * *

_So what do you think guys? Because its 100% up to you if I continue this or not._


	2. Chapter II

_Thanks for the encouragement guys! It's always nice to hear that you've got a good grasp of characters :D_

* * *

**Her Own Rules  
Chapter II**

* * *

The grey clouds filling the sky above her head were doing nothing to improve Andy McNally's mood as she trudged her way towards the 15th Division Station. Each step took considerably more effort to make than the last and Andy could only blame it on the fact that for the first time since "Day 1", she was actually nervous about going to work. She'd take the pressure of re-certification any day over the fear that she was walking into a proverbial lion's den.

Despite the fact that she was pretty sure that things between her and Luke were okay, Andy couldn't get the nagging voice out of her head that was telling her he'd be angry. To make matters worse, the voice apparently had a twin which was hell-bent on reminding her that even with all the progress they'd made yesterday, she and Sam were far from okay as well.

_How am I going to work if they're both angry with me,_ she wondered briefly before giving herself a mental slap. _Get it together McNally,_ she chided, _it doesn't matter if they're angry, you've still got a job to do. Plus, you're the one who wanted your space anyways!_

And so she continued on, ignoring the darkening sky and nervous thoughts rushing through her head until she had reached the station. Taking one last deep breath, Andy grabbed the door handle and threw it open, just as a loud burst of thunder ripped its way across the sky.

_And I suppose that's my omen_, she cursed inwardly, making her way through the door and into the unknown. But a quick glance down at her watch cleared her mind of all nervousness as she realized she was running behind schedule. Picking up the pace, she hurried her way towards the women's locker room only to run, quite literally, head-long into Luke Callaghan as he rounded a corner.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" he asked, bending down to grab a few folders he had dropped during their collision.

"Just running late is all," Andy mumbled, staring at her feet.

"How are you doing?" Luke asked cautiously. Glancing up at his face, Andy was relieved to see no anger behind his eyes and she let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding.

"I'm okay," she replied, sighing, "not great...but I imagine I'll get there someday."

"I know how you feel," he said, patting her gently on the shoulder as an awkward silence settled between them. Thankfully it wasn't long before Luke spoke again, "I really wanted to be angry at you Andy, but I can't be. I know what it's like getting used to this job. I wasn't an A-List rookie myself. I know what it's like to feel overwhelmed and need to get away from everything."

"Tha.." Andy only managed a few syllables of her thank you before she was cut off by a flash of black hair and the wave of a hand as Sam Swarek passed by them.

"Morning Callaghan. McNally," and without another word he disappeared around the corner. The greeting had been extremely quick, but it was enough to reinstate the awkward silence.

Once again Luke was the first to speak, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly as he rolled his eyes. "I don't think I'm ever going to like him," he admitted.

Andy couldn't help but laugh to herself over the sudden vision of Luke and Sam playing tag football together that had invaded her mind. Deep down she knew that the two of them would probably never be friends, all because of her. But she was less concerned with them being friends as she was with them not repeating the incident which happened during officer retraining.

"You don't have to be friends with him Luke," she explained. "As long as everything can stay civil, that's really all I care about. I'm not going to try and force you two to become best buds or anything. That wouldn't be fair to anyone."

"Hey, if you will remember," Luke cut in, "he's the one that tried to beat the shit out of me during retraining!" If it wasn't for his barely contained chuckle, Andy might have thought that Luke was upset over his tussle with Sam. "If only I had known why back then, I might have fought back a little harder." With that, a frown returned to his face and Andy knew that he was remembering that she really had cheated on him.

"Yeah, well," Andy began quickly, "I think I've got to take the blame for that one." Pausing a moment she smiled, trying to bring back the easy air that had just been between them, "I'll have to make it up to you someday. Next retraining, when I'm not a rookie anymore, I'll let you win quick enough that you get the scotch." To her satisfaction, his smile returned.

"Looking forward to it," Luke chuckled before glancing down at his watch. "Better get a move on McNally... You're going to be late for parade!"

"Oh great!" exclaimed Andy, taking off towards the locker room.

_Okay, not as awkward as you expected,_ she told herself, _but then Luke is a detective. He's good at hiding his real emotions._ The thought was enough to break Andy from her momentary happiness over their seemingly easy exchange.

They might be on a road to recovery, but there was a long way to go.

* * *

Luckily for Andy, everyone seemed to be a bit behind today and she made it to the parade room with plenty of time to spare. Plopping down in her usual spot next to Traci, Andy took a few moments to survey her friend's appearance. The other rookie looked tired and upset; not usual morning-Traci traits.

"Everything alright Trace?" Andy asked, nudging her friend in the shoulder.

"Men are idiots," was the only reply Traci gave.

"So I take it that you and Jerry are 'off again,'" surmised Andy.

"Until he realizes that I'm not his wife," Traci turned towards her friend, "or his ex-wife...yeah...we are."

"I'm sorry, Trace," consoled Andy, giving her friend a light squeeze. "I'm sure he'll come around."

"Yeah, he will eventually," Traci smiled briefly before settling a more serious expression in place. "But enough about me...has Homicide Luke come around yet?"

Andy suddenly became very interested in a loose string hanging from her right sleeve. She'd hoped that this particular conversation could be avoided as long as possible. _But_, she reasoned, _it's only fair. Traci told me about Jerry and now it's my turn to be honest with her_.

"Luke and I broke up last night," she whispered town at the table.

"What?" Traci's outburst cut through the low chatter in the room and Andy swore that she could feel every pair of eyes on her. With enough sense to look embarrassed, Traci ducked her head before speaking again, "What do you mean you broke up?"

"We talked," Andy explained, "and I decided that I need to step back and figure everything out."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Swarek does it?" Traci blurted after a few moments.

"No, Traci," Andy ground out, "this isn't about Sam. It's about me doing things because I really want to, not because they're what I think are going to make my life easiest."

"Can't exactly argue with that logic," Traci admitted. But before she could say anything else, Staff Sergeant Best's voice cut through the room.

"Get ready for a bad day people," he warned, "there's a pretty big storm system moving into the area and we're going to get the worst of it. They're calling for torrential downpours, high winds and some dangerous lightning. Get ready for lots of accidents, possible power outages and even some flash floods."

"Do we know how long the storm is going to last?" asked Officer Shaw from the back of the room.

"Not yet," explained Best before turning to the rookies, "Rookies, today is the day you really need to be on your toes. Listen to your T.O.s and be ready for anything. Peck, you're with Swarek, Nash with Williams and McNally you're with Shaw. Epstein and Diaz, you're on the desk unless needed in the field."

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Chris a little too enthusiastically and low chuckles filled the room while the rookies face turned a dark shade of crimson. Chris was never going to live down his over-eagerness for the job, but Andy found it refreshing. It was nice to see someone who actually _wanted_ to come to work every single day.

"Okay, let's get out there and do our jobs," commanded Best, "serve, protect, and I hope you all can swim."

* * *

As everyone exited the parade room to head off to their various assignments, Andy hustled to catch up with Oliver Shaw. She liked being partnered with Shaw−he was a great cop and always had your back. However, Andy still wasn't quite over the last time she'd been partnered with him; he'd gotten shot and she'd killed a man. But that was in the past and Andy assured herself that nothing would go wrong today.

She managed to catch up to her T.O. for the day just as he was engaging in a conversation with her regular T.O. Sam gave her a quick smile before laughing out loud, "speak of the devil, Ollie."

"The devil? What?" Andy stopped moving and tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out what they had been saying, but neither officer in front of her offered up an explanation. Instead they could only grin and laugh.

"Hey brother," Sam continued, clamping a hand down on Oliver's shoulder, "let's try not to get shot today." He paused for a moment listening to the sound of pouring rain outside, "on second thought... Try not to drown!"

Oliver laughed again, glancing over towards Andy, "I'll try... That is, if you tell your rookie to leave her bad luck at the barn."

"What do you think, McNally?" Sam asked, turning towards her, "Think you can do that?"

"Hey, I have no control over where my luck goes," exclaimed Andy, holding up both of her hands. "If either of you know how to sneak out on your bad luck, I'd really appreciate the advice."

"Always asking for advice aren't we McNally?" chuckled Oliver as he turned and began making his way down the hall. "I'm going to grab something to eat," he called over his shoulder, "meet me at the cruiser in ten!"

"Yes sir!" Andy called back, turning towards Sam just as he was about to walk away as well, "Hey Sam?" She waited for him to turn back towards her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, pal," he replied, following her down the hallway until they were away from the prying ears and eyes of the squad room.

"I just wanted to, uh, thank you for what you said to Luke last night," Andy explained, "it really means a lot to me."

"He told you?" Sam let out a breath through his nose; an action that Andy had come to associate with him being annoyed. "Really, McNally, it was nothing. I just..."

"I told Luke the truth," she interrupted him, "told him what really happened." Shock wasn't an emotion that Andy had ever seen on Sam's face before but at this very moment she imagined that you could tip him over with a leaf.

It took a few moments for him to regain his composure before he spoke again, "Why'd you do that?"

"Well," she began, "as nice as it was to have Luke forgive me, you didn't exactly tell him the truth Sam."

"I was just trying to help, isn't that what _friends_ do?"

"Yeah, it is, but it's time for me to start acting a little less like a girl and a little more like a cop." Andy wasn't sure if her words were making any sense and judging by the look on Sam's face they weren't. So she decided to clarify, "He forgave me based on a lie. Lying to people and pretending parts of my life didn't happen just to keep up some screwed up version of the status quo really doesn't work for me." She paused for a moment then, debating whether or not to continue and finally deciding that it would come out sooner or later, "So I told him the truth and for the time being, Luke and I are over."

"Sorry then I guess," he replied, looking away. Andy knew it was an attempt to hide the cocky smirk which had taken up residence on his face, but in order to avoid any further awkwardness or argument she decided not to comment on it.

"Nothing to be sorry about," she assured him. "I told him I needed some time and he understood. It was a mutual agreement."

"Well, that's something at least," he admitted, finally turning back towards her. She couldn't really tell, but there seemed to be a little less enthusiasm in his voice.

"But Sam," she stated seriously, "you and I really need to talk. About...about what happened."

"I thought we were past that," he sighed, "things were okay yesterday."

"You can't be serious, Sam!" she exclaimed. "When two people can't even get through a conversation without feeling the need to use the words _buddy_ or _pal_, especially when they've never used them before, things are _not_ okay."

He didn't respond, just nodded his head in understanding. If Andy was truthful with herself she wasn't looking forward to their eventual conversation any more than he was. But it was something that had to be done if she ever hoped to get back to the easy T.O.-Rookie relationship that they'd had before.

"We don't have to talk about it now," she quickly added, stumbling over her words, "Well... I can't talk about it now 'cause Oliver is waiting and well," she paused, trying to stop babbling, "I guess Gail is waiting for you too. But we've got to talk sometime."

Again, he didn't respond−just stood there with that same, fixed expression that he always had when he was processing something in his head.

"Yeah, well," she mumbled, taking a few steps away, "I'll see you around." And with that she turned and quickly made her way out of the station.

* * *

_Longer one this time. And if I hadn't stopped myself, it would be EVEN LONGER than it is. I tend to lean towards longer chapters, but it's up to you guys... Keep going long or cut them up shorter?_


	3. Chapter III

_Wow guys, thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves! They're truly what keeps us writers going!  
**Warning:** This chapter contains a -slightly- graphic description of death. If you are squeamish about such things please proceed with caution._

* * *

**Her Own Rules  
Chapter III  
**

* * *

It was only ten minutes into patrol when she got to watch a silver Mercedes go skidding through and intersection and collide with a van across the street. In that moment, Andy McNally realized this wasn't going to be a day where nothing went wrong. In fact, had Officer Shaw not been yakking away with her and actually started moving forward when the light turned green, they might have been in a very different situation at the moment.

"Let's go Rookie," shouted Shaw, jumping out of the car and grabbing his rain poncho from the back. Andy followed suit and hurried along behind her training officer towards the two vehicles.

"1519," Andy radioed, "we have a two-car accident on the corner of Dundas and Ossington. Requesting medical assistance." Pausing for a moment, Andy strained to hear the dispatcher's reply over the pouring rain. Once satisfied that the medics were on their way, she continued towards the accident, moving to the van while Oliver handled the Mercedes.

Opening the vehicle's door, Andy found herself face-to-face with a scared young woman. As far as she could tell, the lady wasn't hurt, only shaken up. But rather than take any chances, Andy held up her hand to halt the woman's attempt to exit the van.

"Ma'am, you need to stay in the vehicle," she instructed.

"Why?" came the panicked response.

"We just need to make sure that you don't have an injuries," Andy explained. "You were in a head-on collision. It's just procedure."

"Oh," the woman replied, "I understand."

"What's your name ma'am?" Andy asked. If she was going to be here for a while she might as well find out the woman's name.

"Rebecca. Rebecca Tanner."

"Alright Rebecca. My name is Andy. It's nice to meet you." Glancing over the van's door, Andy quickly checked to see how Oliver was making out with the Mercedes driver. Even with the pouring rain, she could clearly see the frustration on his face. Turning back to Rebecca she smiled. "I'm going to go talk to the other officer real quick," Andy explained, pointing towards Oliver. "I'll be right back. Just sit tight. I think I can hear the ambulance sirens."

"Alright," Rebecca replied. Then, as Andy turned away she called out, "Officer!"

"Yes?" Andy asked, turning back towards the van.

"Take this!" she explained, handing Andy an umbrella from beside her seat.

"Thanks!" Andy smiled, popping open the umbrella and making her way towards Oliver.

Oliver didn't acknowledge her approach until the pouring rain suddenly stopped beating down on him. Glancing upwards he smiled at the welcomed shelter and then down at his rookie. "Thanks, McNally."

"Not a problem, Sir," she assured him. "How are things going over here?"

The only response she got was an eye roll. Then, after a few moments, Shaw began speaking, "Guy's drunk as a skunk. He can't even tell me what his name is. It's only ten-thirty in the morning, McNally."

"Well, some people never learn," Andy offered. "The woman in the van is alright... She's shaken up but I think she's okay. Just waiting on the paramedics now."

"Good, good," Oliver nodded. "I called in for some tow trucks. Hopefully they'll get here soon. The sooner this is all cleaned up the sooner we can get out of this rain!"

"Sounds like a plan, Sir," Andy laughed. Then, hearing a few sirens, she turned to see the paramedics arriving. "Well, at least they got here quickly!"

Thirty minutes later, soaked to the bone, Officers Shaw and McNally poured themselves back into Car 1519. Neither driver had been seriously hurt, but it was pretty likely that Raymond, the Mercedes owner, would be facing some pretty serious DUI fines.

After the paramedics had cleared Rebecca to go home, Andy had stood with her under a nearby awning until her husband had arrived. They had talked about anything and everything. Rebecca had asked how Andy liked being a cop. She'd also asked if Andy was now immune to the 'men in uniform' attraction; a question to which Andy had no answer. She could only blush and say that she hadn't been on the force quite that long yet.

Now she sat back in Shaw's cruiser, staring out at the rainy world around her.

"You're dripping in my car, McNally," came Shaw's monotone voice. Andy had associated this tone with Oliver picking on people.

Turning, she couldn't help but laugh, "Sir, I think you're dripping in your car too."

"Ah, yes I am," he admitted, "but I'm the officer and you're the rookie. That means if this car starts to smell like mildew... Well, just guess who gets to detail it for me!"

"Um, would that be me, Sir?" she asked, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Ding, ding ding," Oliver cried, "I knew you were a smart one McNally! You're going to be a detective someday. I just know it!"

"Just my luck," Andy laughed.

"Not my fault," Shaw raised his hands in the air, "I told you to leave your luck at the barn."

Andy would have made a witty reply, had she not been cut off as the car's internal radio crackled to life. "We have a multiple-car accident on the Gardiner Expressway near the Jarvis Sherbourne exit. All units please respond."

"See what I mean, McNally," Oliver explained, "you really need to do something about that luck of yours."

"Be advised," the radio crackled again, "accident spans both eastbound and westbound lanes. Car 1504 involved; officers trapped in vehicle."

Andy could literally feel the blood draining from her face at the dispatcher's words. "That's Traci and Noelle..." she whispered.

For once, Oliver Shaw didn't have a response for her. Instead, he quickly flipped on his car's lights and pressed down on the gas, speeding towards the expressway.

* * *

Andy had been prepared for a mess, but not for _this_. Cars lay scattered across he asphalt, twisted together like some crude, metallic sculpture straight from an artist's nightmare. Some so mangled that she couldn't quite tell where the first car ended and the next began. Andy had been prepared for a mess, but this...this was a _disaster_.

"On your toes McNally," instructed Oliver as he brought the cruiser to a halt. "We don't know how many people are injured out there. If people are out of their cars already, get them away from the crash scene... And be careful of spilled oil or gasoline. Just because it's raining doesn't mean these suckers can't catch fire." With that, he jumped out of the car, not even pausing to grab his poncho or jacket.

After a few deep, calming breaths Andy followed suit, stepping out into the pouring rain. For a moment she considered grabbing _her_ jacket, but pushed the thought away; not like an extra layer would help now anyways. In the distance, she could hear sirens wailing as every rescue worker in the area rushed towards the scene. Unfortunately the sound did little to alleviate the sinking feeling in her gut that was telling her that, for some of the people in this accident, help wasn't coming soon enough.

Moving towards the destruction in front of her, Andy quickly scanned around until she found exactly what she had been looking for. There, nearly in the center of the pile-up sat Car 1504. The car's entire left-front was crushed in and it sat wedged between a black car and the concrete meridian. The cab of a large blue truck sat on the trunk, crushing it almost flat. The sight was enough to switch Andy into 'panic mode' and without another thought she headed straight for it.

She was about to climb over the hoods of two cars near the outskirts of the accident when Andy felt someone grab her arm.

"What are you doing McNally?" asked Oliver, pulling her back down onto the ground.

"Their car is right there!" exclaimed Andy, pointing towards the wrecked cruiser.

"There are civilians who need your help," Oliver sighed, and Andy could hear the regret in his voice.

"Please, Sir," she begged. "I have to know they're okay." She paused a moment, hoping that the desperation that she was pretty sure was written plainly on her face would appeal to his better nature. "Please...Traci is my best friend."

"Go on then," conceded Oliver, releasing her arm. "Just be careful. And as soon as you check on them you get your butt in gear and help other people."

"Yes Sir!" Andy confirmed, hoisting herself up and over the cars. She quickly decided that a straight-shot approach to Noelle's cruiser would be the best option; even if it did require a bit of climbing on her part.

With only about ten feet to go until she reached the battered car, Andy was momentarily distracted by the arrival of another unit. A flash of platinum blond hair told her that it must be Sam and Gail. Their car was on the other side of the meridian from her, Sam having entered the expressway via the off-ramp.

Andy couldn't help but notice that despite being a rookie, Gail seemed to know exactly what to do. Moments after exiting the vehicle she was on the move; racing to the nearest car to check it for anyone who needed help. Briefly Andy wondered if she'd ever be as confident as Gail... If she'd ever just be able to race in without thinking about every action before she performed it. But that was a long, _internal_ conversation she'd have to have at some other time. Right now she had a job to do.

In contrast to Gail, Sam seemed to be taking his time jumping into the action. Andy watched as he scanned the scene in front of him, with apparently the same goal that she had in mind. The second his eyes fell upon the smashed cruiser he was moving.

Snapping back to the task at hand, Andy started forward once more. The sooner she checked on Noelle and Traci the sooner she could start helping other people. Skirting around the bumper of a red minivan, Andy found herself in a small clearing formed by the blue truck, black car—a Lincoln—and the cars behind them. Ahead she could see Sam, leaning over the hood of the black car and speaking to Traci.

"...and then we hit the wall," Traci was explaining as Andy approached. "Oh, hi Andy."

"Trace..." Andy let out a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?"

"Well, if you count not injured but trapped in your squad car as okay..." Traci paused a moment, looking herself over before glancing back up at her friend "Then I'm just peachy."

"How is Noelle?" Sam asked. From the position of the car, and the position of an overturned car on the other side of the meridian, he hadn't been able to get to Noelle's window.

"I don't know," Traci admitted. "She's unconscious, and bleeding... But so far she's got a strong pulse. I've been checking on her."

"Just keep doing that," Sam instructed. "It's going to be a while before we can get you out. Just hang tight Traci." Flashing her one of his trademark grins, he clamped one hand down on the rookies shoulder briefly before standing and moving to help the man who had climbed out of the Lincoln. "Let's go McNally," he called, "we've got some people to help."

Andy nodded at him briefly before turning back to her friend, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" Traci assured her. "But if you can, please tell the rescue squad to hurry. I'm worried about Noelle." For a moment it seemed as if Traci was struggling with whether or not to say something, but finally she blurted, "She's pregnant Andy. I'm worried about the baby."

"Oh God," Andy gasped. "Okay, I'll tell someone. In the meantime, if anything changed with Noelle, or you need anything, just radio me."

"Will do," confirmed Traci, "now go save some lives!"

After finding no one in the blue truck, Andy made her way around it's bed and quickly hopped over the meridian. Her target was the green four-door which lay on its side parallel to Noelle's cruiser. _It must have flipped over the barrier_ she told herself.

The car itself was totaled. Both passengers' side doors had been ripped off and were laying, mangled, against the concrete barrier. The front-right of the car was smashed in and Andy could only imagine that it had either hit Noelle's cruiser or the blue truck, causing it to flip up and over the meridian; coming to rest on its side.

Moving around to the front of the car, Andy could make out the shape of a woman slumped in the driver's seat. Carefully she began tapping on the car's windshield, calling out to the young woman. After a couple minutes her efforts were rewarded when the young woman flinched slightly then lifted her head and looked around. Andy couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at the knowledge that the woman wasn't dead. But the grin was quickly wiped away when the woman, finally realizing where she was, began screaming.

"Tommy!" she wailed, eyes darting around frantically as she tried unsuccessfully to climb out of her seat. "Tommy where are you?"

"Ma'am!" Andy tapped on the glass again to get the young woman's attention and was abruptly faced with the two most terrified eyes she'd ever seen.

"Oh my God Officer!" the woman nearly screamed. "Please find him! Please find my little brother!" Then she glanced up at the missing passenger's door, "He was in the passenger's seat! Oh God! Where is he?"

"Okay, okay!" Andy said, trying her best to calm the woman. "I'll find him. You just need to stay calm. Tell me what he was wearing!"

"He was wearing a black and white striped shirt and black shorts! And he's got red hair!" the woman sobbed. "Please! You have to find him."

"I'm going to try my best ma'am," Andy assured her. "But you need to stay in the car for now. I don't want you to risk getting hurt while trying to climb out."

"Oh..okay," the woman managed through her sobs. "Just please find him."

Andy felt as if she were moving in slow motion; nothing around her seemed real. How was she supposed to find a little boy when she didn't even know where to begin looking?

Making her way over to the nearest medic she could find, Andy informed him about the young woman trapped in the car. She also described the little boy in case anyone else saw him. After the medic assured her that he and his crew would help the woman out of the car, she moved on, deciding to trace what she believed to be the car's path in hopes of finding Tommy.

Hopping over the meridian once more, she began calling out for the little boy; but her calls went unanswered. The cars around her were too close together to get a good view of the ground, so Andy found herself crawling around, trying to leave no inch of the highway unturned.

Secretly she was terrified that she wouldn't be able to find Tommy. Later, in retrospect, she would realize that she should have been terrified of finding him.

It was an arm she saw first, pale and blood-stained. Unfortunately the body that it was attached to was not in much better shape and Andy had to clamp a hand over her mouth for fear that she might vomit there on the spot.

Tommy was dead, his small, lifeless body splayed helplessly on the road. He'd been thrown from the car and, by Andy's estimation, run over at least once. His limbs lay stuck out at odd angles and his once-white shirt was now dyed a deep crimson. There didn't seem to be a spot on his body that was not seeping blood, and the sticky liquid pooled around him like some macabre halo.

Yet even with the sorry state that his body was in, Andy couldn't help but think that the young boy's face looked almost peaceful. She could only hope that he hadn't suffered; he was in a better place now—or at least she wanted to believe that.

Bending down, Andy pulled out a pair of sterile gloves and quickly put them on. As carefully as she could she lifted Tommy off the street and turned back towards the green four-door. In the back of her mind she knew she shouldn't be doing this... She shouldn't be carrying this dead child. But she couldn't help it. He was just a kid—couldn't have been more than six. He didn't belong on the pavement.

* * *

_So wow.. This chapter was actually really hard for me to write. I was going to make it a bit longer, but I just couldn't reach a point after this where it seemed okay to stop at. So I left off here._

_As always, let me know what you guys think!_


	4. Chapter IV

_Thanks for all the reviews guys! I've been getting a bit frustrated with this story since nothing seems to want to come out the way I want it to. This might be the last chapter for a couple days since I have school and a few other obligations to deal with and, of course, Rookie Blue Thursday at 9! As an apology, this chapter is decidedly longer than the last. Originally I was aiming to break 3k words, but this baby shot up past 4.5k!_

* * *

**Her Own Rules**

**Chapter IV**

* * *

Andy wasn't sure if she had ever been so relieved that it was raining before in her life. Sure she might have been getting soaked, but at least the blood from Tommy's frail body was being washed away bit by bit with every drop that fell from the sky. Holding the young boy tightly in her arms, Andy began the short walk—which now seemed like miles—back towards the medical team which had successfully extracted Tommy's sister from her vehicle.

Even as she was set onto a nearby gurney, the young woman continued to frantically scan the area. When her gaze finally came to rest on Andy, and subsequently the young boy in her arms, it was like the world stopped.

Andy wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow her whole as she watched the woman's eyes grow large and the word "Tommy" form silently on her lips. There was no happy news in this situation, and all Andy could do was shake her head and offer a devastated frown in reply.

Surprisingly, the young woman did not start wailing again. Instead she placed her head in her hands and began sobbing. It was almost too much for Andy to bear, and when she reached the meridian to hand Tommy off to the paramedic who had come to retrieve him she ended up having to look away. She couldn't let them see her cry.

Her job was to serve and protect, after all... Not fail and bawl about it.

Andy had just turned to walk away when a voice came from behind her. "Officer!" Turning, she realized it was the young woman. "What is your name?"

"Andy McNally," she managed to choke out, hoping that no one would notice the crack in her voice.

"Thank you Andy," the woman replied, glancing sideways towards the medic holding her younger brother. "For..you know..at least finding him."

Andy didn't trust herself to answer, so instead she simply nodded her head before turning to move away. She wanted to get as far away from Tommy and his older sister as she could, but moving was easier said than done. For the first time, Andy was at a complete loss as to what to do.

All around her she could see police officers, fire men, rescue workers, and medical teams rushing to and fro, trying to help as many people as possible. She could see her friends Dov and Chris as they worked together ushering people away from the crash site to be checked out at nearby ambulances. Even Gail was doing her part, trailing behind a young mother and helping to carry one of the woman's several children. But Andy couldn't move; not until her vision cleared...not until the sounds around her started making sense instead of being just muted vibrations pulsing through the air.

So distorted was her hearing that Andy didn't even notice that Officer Shaw had been calling until he was standing right next to her.

"McNally!" he yelled, clamping a hand down on her shoulder so that she'd turn to face him.

Andy suspected that he'd been about to chastise her for just standing around. But at the sight of her tear-streaked face and blood-stained uniform, instead he just gave her shoulder a light squeeze and offered up a sad smile.

"He didn't make it..." was all she could manage to get out.

"Come with me," Oliver instructed, taking hold of her arm and leading her through the wreckage towards his squad car. "Everyone who could get out of the cars on their own has been extracted," he explained along the way. "Now it's up to the rescue squad and their jaws of life to get everyone else."

When they reached the car, Andy immediately noticed two small children—a boy and girl—huddled in the back of Oliver's cruiser. Glancing back up at her training officer she was met face-to-face with his keys as he extended them to her.

"I want you to take these two back to the barn," he said, dropping the keys into her hand. "I was going to have Peck take them, but I think you need to get out of here for a little while."

"Sir?" she asked, not quite getting why she was supposed to transport two children to the station.

"Their mom didn't make it," he sighed. "I managed to get their father's information from the her cell phone and he's going to meet you at the barn to pick them up."

"Okay, sir," she replied, moving around the vehicle to get behind the wheel. Truthfully Andy was conflicted about the assignment. On one hand she was thankful for an excuse to get away from the accident, but she couldn't help but wonder what it meant that Oliver had decided she should go instead of Gail. Did that mean he didn't think she could handle this job?

Pushing the thoughts from her mind, Andy focused back on the task at hand. It would be hard enough driving back to the barn in this rain; she didn't need to add distraction on top.

* * *

The entire trip back to the barn was spent in deafening silence. After unsuccessfully trying to talk to the little boy and girl—_It's not personal, they're just in shock._ she told herself—Andy was left alone with her thoughts. Each moment was torture as she tried to purge the thoughts of Tommy from her mind.

In the end, reason won out over emotion, and Andy plastered a fake smile onto her face. She didn't want the children to see that she was upset because it wouldn't help their situation any.

The station was virtually empty when they arrived and Andy quickly escorted the children to Sergeant Best's office. Only the detectives and a few officers remained. An almost eerie calm had settled over the squad room and it was more than a little unnerving for her; she needed action and noise right now. Anything to take her mind off the thoughts threatening to consume her.

"Sir," Andy called, stepping into Best's office and ushering the children inside. "These are the kids that Officer Shaw radioed in about."

"Alright, McNally," he confirmed. "Their father is on the way, but it may take some time. He works out of town and traffic is a nightmare out there."

"That's alright," she assured him. "I can watch them until he gets here."

"I've got them for right now," explained Best. "You go get cleaned up. Then we can set them up in Interview One. I'm sure there's some crayons and coloring books around here."

"Yes. Thank you Sir," she replied before turning towards the children, "This is Sergeant Best, my boss. He's going to watch you for a little while and I'll be right back. Okay?" Andy couldn't help a genuine smile when both children nodded their heads in unison. _At least they're starting to respond_.

With that, Andy slipped out of her boss' office and made her way towards the women's locker room. She hadn't gotten far before a familiar voice filled her ears. "Andy!" Turning, she found herself faced with a rather haggard-looking Detective Barber.

"Detective!" she exclaimed. "You look terrible!" Andy immediately regretted her words; after all, she probably didn't look much better. In fact she probably looked much, _much, _worse.

"Is she..." Barber trailed off, unable to finish his question. But Andy knew what he was asking.

"Traci is okay, Jerry," she assured him. "When I left she was still trapped in the car, but other than that she seemed absolutely fine. Sam and I both talked to her."

"What about Noelle?" he asked, calming quite noticeably.

"She was unconscious when I saw her," she admitted, "but Trace said that her pulse was strong. They're going to get them both out as quickly as possible. Hopefully she'll be okay."

"Hopefully," he echoed. "Well, I guess this means back to work for me."

"Yep," replied Andy. "If I hear anything different, I'll let you know."

"Thank you Andy," Jerry smiled, turning and heading back down the hall in the direction he had come.

After quickly changing out of her soiled vest and shirt, Andy made her way towards Interview One. Inside she could see Best sitting at the table with the two children. Both were flipping pages in coloring books attempting to pick something out. Knocking softly, she let herself into the room, letting Best know she could take over. After he excused himself she moved and took his place at the table.

"Hey guys," Andy said gently. "What are you finding to color?"

The little boy was the first to hold up his book, showing Andy a picture of a police car. Had the circumstances been different, she might have felt flattered. But as it was, the gesture only increased the size of the lump sitting firmly in her stomach.

"You'll have to show that to your daddy when he gets here," she continued, not willing to let her emotions get the best of her. "He's on his way."

"Where's Mommy?" asked the little girl, holding up her coloring book to show a horse grazing on grass behind a small fence. "I want to show Mommy!"

"Mommy isn't here right now," sighed Andy. She didn't know what else to say; she couldn't very well tell them that _Mommy_ was never coming back. "My name is Officer McNally and I'm going to stay with you until your dad gets here."

The little girl didn't reply, only nodded and went back to work on her picture.

"I'm Eddie Harold," the little boy stated confidently. "And this is Eden."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Eddie and Eden," Andy replied. "If you need anything, just let me know. I'm not going anywhere."

The children continued coloring for nearly an hour before Officer Davis—who had been manning the desk—knocked softly on the door before showing a man dressed in a sharp business suit into the room. At the sight of their father, both children abandoned their coloring and ran to his side. Andy could tell that the man was barely holding it together, so she decided to speak up.

"Hello Mr. Harold," Andy offered as she extended her hand towards him. "I'm Officer McNally."

"Hello," he returned weakly, shaking her hand for a moment before scooping his children into a hug. After a few moments he straightened back up and turned towards her. "Do you... Do you know what happened?"

"No sir," Andy replied, trying not to focus on the tears streaking down the man's face. "I didn't see your wife or her vehicle... My training officer found me and asked me to bring your children here."

"Can I speak with him then?" Mr. Harold's voice sounded hopeful and Andy was loath to shoot him down again.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "but Officer Shaw is still out in the field. I know this is extremely hard for you, but if you call the station tomorrow he should be in."

The man paused a moment, as if trying to digest the information, before speaking again. "Alright. I can do that. The man at the front desk already gave me the information about where my wife was taken. What did you say his name was again? Shaw?"

"Yes. Officer Oliver Shaw," Andy confirmed. "I can't promise that he'll know everything—I'm not sure if he's the one who found your wife and kids or not. But if he isn't the one, I'm sure he can direct you to whoever it was."

"Thank you Officer McNally," he responded, taking a moment to shake her hand again.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Harold," Andy began, giving him a sad smile, "I only wish the circumstances could have been different."

Mr. Harold didn't respond; only nodded his head and led his children from the interview room.

Once he was gone, Andy spent a few minutes cleaning up the children's coloring supplies before heading back to Best's office.

"I'm heading back to the scene," she called, knocking gently on the door frame since the door was open.

"Alright McNally," replied Best, glancing up briefly at her before returning to his work.

* * *

Once back in the car, Andy couldn't fight away the sinking feeling in her gut anymore. Traffic was absolutely terrible but she refrained from flipping on the car's lights; she really didn't want to get back too quickly. However, every passing minute was more time that she had to spend fighting against the urge to just turn around and drive away.

As she finally pulled up to the accident some half-hour after she'd left the barn, Andy was actually relieved to see that things looked much better than they had when she left. Several cars had been pulled away from the wreck and the emergency crews seemed to be moving around less frantically. It would still take ages for the mess to be cleaned up, and judging by the fact that the jaws of life were still out Andy assumed that not everyone had gotten extracted yet, but the situation was noticeably less dire. And to make matters even better, the rain had stopped during her drive—at least for the time being.

Parking the car and jumping out, Andy made her way towards Chris and Dov who were standing next to their cruiser talking to Officer Shaw.

"Ah, McNally!" exclaimed Shaw as he noticed her approach. "I see you brought my car back in one piece."

"Yes, sir," Andy gave a small smile, relieved to hear a much calmer tone in his voice.

"I was just telling your friends here that they can head back to the barn," Oliver took a moment to glance around. "There's not much more we can do here for now and Best wants you rookies back at the barn."

For a moment Andy was confused. Best had just sent her back out and now he wanted them all at the station? Not that she was complaining... But she had just spent a half hour fighting the urge to turn around and head back to the barn. It seemed now that all her effort had been a waste.

"The rest of Fifteen is going to stay and take care of the cleanup. You're going to head in, do paperwork and take calls. Best says the desk is overwhelmed with people calling and trying to get information on the accident or their loved ones who didn't make it to work this morning. So now it's your job to answer the phones and help those people out."

"On it sir!" confirmed Dov, moving to the driver's side of he and Chris' car. "See you at the barn!"

Once they had gone, Oliver turned back to Andy, "Before you even ask, McNally... Yes, you can go check on them before we leave. I think they're up next for extraction, so make it quick!"

"Thank you!" called Andy over her shoulder as she headed towards Noelle's cruiser.

When she arrived at Car 1504, Andy found Sam sitting on the hood of the black Lincoln chatting with Traci. She couldn't help but smile at the picture. She'd never really imagined Traci and Sam as friends, but she was glad to see them getting along.

"Hey Andy!" called Traci when she noticed her friend. "They say we're next!"

"We had better be next!" came a decidedly more grumpy voice, also from inside the cruiser. "I'm getting sick of this damn car!"

"Nice to see you're awake Noelle," said Andy as she leaned down to glance into the car. "How are you feeling?"

"I think my leg is broken," Noelle admitted, "but we won't know until someone gets us out of here!" The last part was yelled out the window to no one in particular.

"She's been like this since she woke up," commented Sam, chuckling. "Or since the medics gave her something for the pain... I'm not sure which."

"Watch it Swarek!" came Noelle's half-serious tone. "I'm not above whooping your ass!"

"Next retraining," Sam laughed. "I'm looking forward to it!

"You can totally take him!" Andy called, earning a mock-hurt look from her training officer.

Suddenly a fire fighter appeared near the front of the cruiser. "Ready to get out ladies?" he asked.

"Yes!" cried Noelle and Traci in unison.

"That's our cue to take a hike McNally," explained Sam as he slid down to the ground. "I hear there's lots of paperwork waiting at the barn."

"I'll see you around Trace," Andy said. "Best wants us back at the barn and on the phones."

"Then I guess I'm not going to ask if you want to switch places with me," Traci joked.

"Call me when you're out and know what's going on," instructed Andy. "I can bring your car to you." With one last smile towards her best friend she turned and headed back towards Oliver's car.

* * *

Five hours, twenty-seven pieces of paperwork and forty-two phone calls later Andy found herself standing in the most welcomed hot shower of her life. Normally she didn't shower at work, but tonight the need to feel clean again was too overwhelming to wait until she had walked home.

Andy made sure that her shower ran long—just standing and letting the warm water beat down on her—to ensure that the locker room had cleared out before she emerged. The last person she had to out wait had been Gail, but now even the petite blond was gone; Andy was alone.

Not that she had anything against Gail Peck, but Andy just didn't think she could deal with anyone right now. Besides, the two of them had just never clicked. Both from police families, they'd been in an unspoken competition since the academy. Andy didn't care if Gail was a 'white-shirt' in training or not...it was something else about the woman that rubbed her the wrong way. So obviously Gail was her last choice as a companion at this particular time.

Stepping out of the shower Andy quickly dried herself off, got dressed, and began throwing things in her bag. The silence around her was both a blessing and a curse. Now that nothing was around to occupy her mind, flashes of the day began to assault her once more.

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get the image of Tommy out of her head. He was only six. He wasn't supposed to be laying bruised and broken on the Gardiner Expressway. He was supposed to be running through a field playing soccer with his friends.

The slow creak of the locker room door brought Andy out of her thoughts and alerted her to the presence of someone else. Instinctively she knew who it was before he even managed to speak.

"Somehow I knew you'd come," she stated, not looking up from her bag. She felt a weight sit next to her on the bench and a hand being placed on her shoulder.

"You okay?" came Sam's concerned voice.

"Today was hell," she sighed. "I got soaked, my best friend was trapped in a car for hours, I got to tell countless people that their loved ones were either in the hospital or dead, and I got to hold the body of a dead six-year-old boy after he was thrown from his sister's car."

"Oliver told me about the boy," he admitted. "That's why I came to see if you were okay."

"I keep going over it in my head," she began, finally glancing up at him. "About how you and Luke both said I'd eventually get used to this. But what if I don't?"

"I'll tell you a secret, Andy," Sam said, leaning closer towards her. "You don't ever get used to it. It gets to you every time. Eventually though, you come to accept that unfortunately it's part of the job."

"I don't know if I can do it," she finally admitted.

"Yes you can," he assured her. "It just takes a little longer for some people."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm your training officer!" he proclaimed, then glancing down at her packed bag he added: "Looks like you're ready to get out of here. Let me give you a ride home."

Standing, Andy grabbed her bag and turned towards him, mulling the proposal over for a minute.

"Thanks Sam," she began, "but I'm going to have to decline."

"Why?" Andy could tell that Sam was genuinely confused by her refusal.

"I know you have the best intentions," she explained. "And I know that you're just trying to help. But this time I've got to save myself."

"Woah, McNally," he exclaimed, holding up both hands. "It's just a ride. Don't..."

"...over think it," she finished for him. "I know. I'm not over thinking it. I'm being realistic."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Sure, you give me a ride home. Completely innocent. But when we get there, can you honestly tell me you'd refuse when I invited you in?" Sam didn't answer her, and he didn't need to. Andy already knew what he was refusing to say, so she just continued. "And there wouldn't be any lights coming on to bring us back to our senses this time. We still haven't talked about the last time."

"Andy..." Sam began, but she cut him off.

"I know you could make me feel better Sam," she explained. "I know you could make me forget. But I'm so lost right now that it wouldn't be fair to either of us. And there comes a point when I need to fix my own problems instead of running to others for help."

"I understand," he replied, almost dejectedly. Standing, he made his way towards the door only to stop short and turn back around. "Best called me into his office tonight.. That's the other reason I came to find you."

Momentarily Andy began to panic, thinking that perhaps Luke was angry and had said something to the Sergeant. "About what?" she hesitantly asked.

"There's a spot opening up in Guns and Gangs at Seventeen," he glanced down at the floor, "and the job is mine if I want it."

"Oh!" exclaimed Andy, momentarily relieved. "What does that mean?"

"Well, if I take the job," he explained, "I'd transfer over to Seventeen. Probably a couple weeks of training and then back undercover."

The words hit Andy like a ton of bricks. She'd been expecting him to tell her that nothing would change—that he'd just be working out of a different building but they'd see each other around; they'd chat about work at the Penny and make bets over fite night. But he wasn't telling her that. He was telling her that he'd disappear...possibly forever if things went badly.

"So you'd just be gone?" she asked, trying to hide the unhappiness in her voice.

"Pretty much," he shrugged. "It'd be the same deal as before, only in a different part of town... Far away from Anton Hill and his crew."

"Wha...What are Oliver and Jerry going to do without you?" she stammered, not really wanting to know more about what the job entailed. The possibility of him leaving was taking a bigger toll on her than she would have liked it to.

"They survived eight months without me when I was undercover," he chuckled, "I think they'll make it this time."

"Yeah, but with Noelle out... That leaves Oliver as the only training officer for five rookies. He's a good cop but..." she trailed off. Andy knew that she was grasping at straws now, and she knew Sam could tell.

"She'll be back soon enough," he countered. "Plus, you guys are almost done. You won't be rookies much longer."

"What's Fifteen going to do without its _bad boy_?" It was just another straw, but Andy grasped it anyways; anything to avoid the real issue.

"Andy..." if she didn't know better, Andy would have sworn that Sam was getting annoyed with her.

"Sam..." Andy sighed, looking down at her feet. It was time to stop beating around the bush and just say what she was thinking. "What am I going to do without you?"

In an instant he was standing before her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder and leaning in a bit to catch her gaze. "You're going to be a great cop, McNally. That's not because of me, that's because of you."

"I don't want you to go." It was barely a whisper, but Andy knew he'd heard her because he took a few steps backwards, breaking their eye contact and looking away. "Sam?"

"Unfortunately, McNally, while it's nice to know," he chuckled ruefully before turning serious once again, "it's just not enough."

"What do you mean, _not enough_?"

"I mean exactly what I said!" he argued. "Why shouldn't I go? This is what I wanted. I told you that on my first day back!"

"But Sam..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"But what?"

"Nothing."

He came at her then, with such force that for a moment Andy thought he was angry and instinctively backed away, not stopping until her back was pressed firmly against the row of lockers. He was crowding her personal space, leaning with both hands against the lockers on either side of her, and it made her feel more than a little nervous. However, her fears calmed significantly when instead of yelling at her he let out a sigh and rested his forehead lightly against hers.

He stayed like that for a few moments—eyes closed and breathing steadily in and out—before opening his eyes to gaze into hers and speaking, "Give me a reason to stay, Andy."

* * *

_Reviews are LOVE! No guys, seriously. I love logging into my email and seeing 15 new messages from FFN!_


	5. Chapter V

_Sorry this took forever guys! But here is your next chapter. Hopefully that will be the longest gap between posting for me, but we never know. This one's a bit shorter because it was giving me troubles. From now on I'm hoping to average out 4-4.5k words per chapter._

_If you haven't already, I encourage you all to check out my other story (also posted today) entitled "The First Dance" because it was written as a request from one of your own. I asked the 50th reviewer on this story, Ashlee J, to provide me with a plot and then I wrote the story for her._

_Anyways... Enough with my rambling... On to the story!_

* * *

**Her Own Rules  
****Chapter IV**

* * *

She could kiss him right now; just throw caution to the wind and launch herself into his arms. She could drag him into the back of the locker room and do any one of the hundreds of things she'd imagined since their 'almost night' together. She could give him more than one reason to stay—there were a million things she could do.

Unfortunately for Andy McNally, the one thing that she _couldn't_ do was move.

She stood rooted to the spot, unable to form even a coherent sentence. Inside, her mind raced a thousand miles an hour, tumbling over all the 'what ifs' and 'maybes' before coming to rest on a single conclusion: she _could_ kiss him, she _could_ give him that reason to stay, but _where_ would it leave them?

Sam didn't speak again, only stood there waiting for her response. Andy knew that every second ticking past was another grain of his patience going out the window, but she was absolutely helpless. There was nothing she could do or say that would get them out of this situation unscathed. And so there they were: at a standstill. Him waiting for an answer, and her struggling to find the words—or any words, really—to say.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Sam leaned back, giving her some space. "Yeah," he sighed, turning to leave," that's what I thought..."

_Okay, now it's time to panic_, came a little voice from the back of her mind. _Say something!_

"Sam!" she called, moving forward a couple steps and reaching her arm out towards him.

"What, Andy?" there was _that_ tone again; the one that meant he was annoyed with her. The tone he used when she'd been trying to talk to him about Detective Bibby; the one that clearly said "you're wasting my time." He didn't even bother to turn around and look at her.

_He's got every right to be upset, _she told herself. _After everything you've put him through. _Yet, despite that knowledge, Andy couldn't help but find herself reacting in anger as well.

"So you're just going to leave like this?" she asked, "Walk away and this is how it's going to be? Stay mad at me forever? Not give me a chance to talk?"

"What do you want to talk about, _McNally_?" he spat, turning around to look at her. "I just gave you an opportunity to say something and you didn't. So come on, say whatever it is you want to. More than likely it's not going to change my mind."

"You _know_ you're being unfair Sam!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air from frustration.

"Newsflash! Life isn't fair, McNally. You're going to have to get used to that."

"I know life isn't fair Sam!" she exclaimed. "Look at my dad!" She almost thought that she saw him wince at the mention of her father. Everyone knew that Andy had been dealt a rough hand with Tommy McNally. Having an alcoholic ex-cop as your father wasn't an easy job. "I've dealt with the fact that life is usually anything but fair!" she tried to calm herself—anger wasn't going to get them anywhere, "that doesn't mean I have to stand idly by and let people ask ridiculous things of me."

"So that's what you think of me?" Sam rolled his eyes. "You think everything that's happened between us is ridiculous? Jeeze, thanks for pointing that out McNally." he nearly yelled, turning back towards the locker room door.

"That's not what I meant Sam!" she called after him, halting his departure once again.

"Then spit it out. I don't have all night." he was back to being annoyed, but at least he wasn't yelling anymore. Andy took that as a good sign. "Oliver and Jerry are waiting at the Penny."

"You know I don't think you're ridiculous," she explained. "But it's ridiculous of you to come in here and expect me to throw myself at you just to keep you from leaving. It's ridiculous to expect that anything good could come of that."

Sam was silent for a moment before speaking. "I don't _expect_ anything from you Andy."

"Sam..." she began, but he cut her off.

"No, Andy. You talked, now it's my turn!" Andy had never seen him quite like this before. He was the calm one in their partnership. Sure he'd lost his temper a few times, but the Sam Swarek from those instances was nothing like the man currently starting to pace in front of her.

"Okay," she nodded, "continue."

"I know that you can feel it too," he sighed, looking up at her. "I know you know that there's _something_ between us Andy. But I tried to ignore it. I stepped back...tried to be the good guy. Talked to Callaghan and everything. Just so _you_ could be happy."

"I know that Sam," she explained, stepping forward to put her hand on his shoulder. "That's why I said thank you for it. But I haven't even been broken up with Luke for 24 hours!"

"That's bullshit Andy!" he nearly yelled, jerking his shoulder out of her grasp. "You checked out of that relationship the _second_ you pushed me against the wall in my house."

Stepping forward again, Andy grabbed him by both shoulders, forcing him to turn towards her. He'd given her the opportunity that she needed to calm the situation down. Standing around and yelling at each other wouldn't do either of them an ounce of good.

"Okay, Sam," she breathed, "okay. Then that's where we're going to start."

"We can't talk about this in the women's locker room, Andy," he replied, glancing around.

He was right. Not all of the officers had left for the evening and those taking the night shift would be arriving any minute. If they were going to talk, they needed to get out of Fifteen and away from any potentially prying ears.

"Then we'll go somewhere," she offered. The look on his face told her quickly that she better clarify. "Just not to your house...or mine for that matter. Sam, you know that's a disaster waiting to happen."

"I know where we can go. Come on," he motioned for her to follow. Grabbing her bag, Andy quickly followed him to his truck and jumped in the passenger's side.

The entire trip was spent in absolute silence, and Andy wasted no time jumping out when Sam finally brought the vehicle to a stop. Glancing around, she noticed that he'd brought them to Garrison Park. Ironically enough, the place which had started all their problems to begin with.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Andy decided that she was the one who needed to start this off. "I just want to say that I'm sorry, Sam."

"Sorry?" he asked.

"I know I screwed up that night," she explained. "when I came to your house."

Andy wasn't quite sure if he was trying to hide the sigh that he let out at her statement, but she decided not to broach the subject. She'd disappointed him enough times as it was, and the last thing she wanted was for him to start yelling at her again.

"I really did just want to talk when I knocked on your door," she continued. "But when you opened it, and I saw how concerned you were... I don't know. It became more about wanting to forget than wanting to talk."

"So you just used me." It wasn't a question.

"I guess that's how you'd have to put it," she admitted. "When the lights came back on, and Luke called me, I just panicked. Even so, I knew I was screwing everything up between us by leaving."

"Then why did you leave?" There was a hurt in his eyes that Andy couldn't quite place and it killed her to know that she'd hurt him this much. She had always consoled herself by believing that Sam didn't care that much for her and therefore was really more angry with her than upset; obviously she'd just been in denial.

"I was terrified of things changing between us," she sighed.

"A little late for that now, don't you think?" he questioned.

"Yeah... I know," she conceded. "But at the time I really thought I was doing the right thing. You're my training officer... I shouldn't have been feeling those things for you. I was dating Luke, so obviously being in another guys bed was a _huge_ indiscretion on my part. I was scared that I'd get too attached to you and then I wouldn't be able to do my job. It was damned if you do, damned if you don't."

Sam, to his credit, stayed silent and let her explain. Even though Andy could tell just by the look on his face that he wanted to say something.

"Then I didn't hear from you the entire week I was off work," she sighed, remembering how strangely disappointed she'd been when he didn't call to at least check up on her. "so I figured you were just angry at me and we could work it out eventually. But then when I got back to work... Everything just went to hell."

"That's my fault," Sam admitted. "I was a jerk."

"Yeah," she agreed, "you really were. But I didn't help the situation any. We really needed to talk that day. But it was easier for me to be mad at you than actually try to work things out."

"I want you to know I wasn't angry at you," he explained. The guilty look on his face told her exactly who he'd been angry with.

"I know Luke didn't help matters with his fishing cabin," she supplied, "but, to be fair, he didn't exactly know what talking about the cabin to you was going to do."

"Can we..." Sam took a moment, shaking his head and trying to hide a smile. "Can we never mention that damn fishing cabin again?"

"I think we can do that," she smiled, glad to see a bit of the old Sam back.

"This is all my fault," Sam admitted, glancing up at her.

"How is it all your fault?" she asked. "I'm the one who came to your house."

"Yeah, you did," he explained. "But I should have stopped you. I'm your training officer, Andy; I'm supposed to know better. I should have stopped you and made you talk it out... Maybe give you a beer and then send you on your way home. But I didn't."

"Well if you're _supposed_ to have done all that, why didn't you?" Andy had a feeling that it was a stupid question to ask. She already knew the answer.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, giving her a significant look.

If Andy was being honest with herself, the idea of Sam Swarek wanting her was both terrifying and exhilarating. She'd spent more than one night wondering what it would be like to be with him; if he was always so serious about everything or if the Sam wearing a badge was worlds apart from the Sam at home. But now, with the possibility of putting an end to all her wondering right in front of her, Andy was scared.

"So, where does this leave us?" she asked timidly, unsure of whether or not she really wanted to know the answer. When he ceased walking she stopped as well, turning towards him.

"That's up to you Andy," he stated. "Remember, you're the one taking charge of your own life. You're the one saving yourself this time." It wasn't meant to be a dig, Andy knew that. And he was exactly right: this had to be _her_ decision. But that didn't mean she couldn't wish that someone was there to tell her what to do.

Straightening up, Andy mustered all the courage she could. If she was going to be making her own rules, she needed to at least act like she knew what she was doing.

"I don't want you to leave, Sam," she began. "Yes, it's partially because you're my training officer and I don't feel like I've learned everything I can from you. I'm a selfish girl, Sam. I don't want to have to share Oliver with all my other friends. I need someone whose always going to be there for me."

"Okay," Sam replied, and Andy couldn't help but smile at the grin that had taken up residence on his face. She'd certainly boosted his ego with that one.

"But," she continued, "it's also partially because I care about you, Sam. Partially because I don't know _how much_ I care about you. And I know that if you leave now, I'll never get the chance to find out. I just can't imagine my life without you there."

He stepped towards her, but Andy held up her hand to stop him, laying it gently on his chest. She had just gotten her courage back, but knew that one kiss from him would steal it all away again.

"I can't give you what you want right now, Sam," she explained. "It's not fair to either of us for me to plaster a smile on my face and pretend I'm in love just to make sure you turn down Best's offer."

Sam still didn't say anything, just stood there listening intently. Andy hoped that what she was saying made sense to him, because she really didn't know any other way to put it. She needed him to get it—to understand what he meant to her—because if he was gone, she wasn't quite sure how she could keep going.

"All I can do is ask you to stay," she concluded. "Ask you to have faith in me. Let me figure out where I'm going...get my bearings again. I know you're not exactly a fan of the 'slow track' in any situation, but right now that's where I am." Taking a deep breath, Andy prepared herself to say the one thing that might be a deal breaker for him. "I can't promise you it's going to work out... Maybe we'll never work. Maybe I'll end up back with Luke...or we'll get fired...there's any number of things that could go wrong, Sam. But if you leave now we'll _never_ know."

She was prepared for him to walk away then; to just leave her in that park alone. She expected him to be angry at her for everything she'd done. She expected him to yell at her and tell her all the problems she's caused him since day one. She expected him to be angry.

What she didn't expect, however, was for him to pull her into his arms before whispering "I understand" and pressing a soft kiss to her temple. They stood there for a few moments, just holding tightly to each other—he in comfort, her in shock—before breaking apart and continuing their walk.

"Does this mean you're staying?" she dared to ask, sneaking a sideways glance at him.

"There will always be other openings in Guns and Gangs," he replied. "Maybe something will open up at Fifteen eventually."

"Maybe," she agreed, smiling as they walked silently through the night.

* * *

"You ready to get out of here?" Andy asked as she took in her best friend's appearance. Traci was up and dressed, anxiously pacing back and forth in her hospital room.

"I was ready to get out of here _twelve hours ago_!" Traci exclaimed, raising her voice so that the nurses in the hallway could hear her. Andy could only laugh; Traci had never liked hospitals.

"Well, I brought your car," Andy explained, "it's all gassed up and ready to go when you are."

"Good," Traci smiled, reaching out to take the keys from Andy. "I'll give you a ride home if I ever get out of here."

"I want to stop in and see Noelle first," Andy added, still unable to stop smiling over the fact that both Traci and Noelle were okay. "See how she's doing."

"I'll go with you," Traci agreed, "I was worried all night, even though the doctor told me she was fine."

"Well, Miss Nash," exclaimed a perky young nurse as she entered the room. "All your paperwork seems to be in order and if you'll just sign here," she extended a clip board to Traci, "you can get out of here!"

"Finally!" exclaimed Traci, practically grabbing the clipboard from the young woman's hand and scribbling her name down. "Freedom!"

Once Traci had gathered the few things she had with her, the two rookie cops made their way down the hall to the room that Noelle Williams occupied. Nobody was there at the moment, but the room was littered with cards and flowers.

"Hey Noelle," Andy called softly as they entered, "how are you doing?"

"I've been better," Noelle admitted, glancing down at her leg, "but I'm okay."

"Glad to hear it," added Traci as she stepped into the room. "I was worried about you there for a while."

"No need to be worried about me!" Noelle laughed. "After all, I am the toughest member of the force! I won a whole bottle of scotch proving that!"

"That you did," agreed Andy, laughing along with her. "I'm just glad to see that you're okay... And the..." she trailed off.

"Traci told me that she told you," Noelle informed her. "It's okay. And yes, the baby is fine."

"That's great!" Traci exclaimed, moving around to sit by Noelle's bed.

"So now you know my secret," Noelle began, looking back towards Andy, "I want to know yours."

"Wha... What secret?" Andy asked, dreading what she knew was probably coming.

"What's up with you and Swarek?" questioned Noelle, raising an eyebrow. "I hear you broke up with Callaghan."

"Nothing is up with me and Swarek!" Andy replied, but upon seeing Noelle's skeptical look, she amended, "at least not right now."

"Oh, so that means something is going to go on?" Traci asked with a smirk.

"I don't know Trace," Andy admitted, sitting in a chair on the other side of Noelle's bed, "but right now we're just friends."

"Yeah, you sure _act_ like friends," joked Noelle and Andy couldn't help but blush. She'd always suspected that Noelle knew more about the goings-on at Fifteen than she let on; this was just her proof.

"We talked last night," Andy admitted. "We're not going to rush into things. For starters, I'm _still_ his rookie and neither of us are particularly fond of unemployment."

"Ha!" Noelle laughed suddenly. "You really think Frank's going to bust you on that? Boyko, maybe. But _Frank_? Hell, he's got the most money in the pool out of all of us."

"The... Pool?" Andy could feel the blood draining out of her face.

"Yeah," Traci added in, "The pool that's going around the division. Betting on when you and Officer Swarek are going to get caught doing the naughty in a cruiser!"

"Traci!" Andy cried, not sure whether to be more shocked over the fact that there was a 'Sam and Andy hooking up' pool or the fact that her best friend had known and yet said nothing.

"They threatened me into silence!" her friend protested. "Jerry told me I'd be riding the desk for a month if I told!"

"Nice to see he's loyal to his fellow detectives," Andy rolled her eyes. She knew that Jerry and Luke weren't best buds or anything, but she never quite pictured Detective Barber betting against one of his own.

"The only person who doesn't care is Shaw," Traci explained. "He already lost. So now he's become some rule follower. He even hinted to Sam about the rule! He's determined none of us are going to win."

"Wait... You bet on it too?" Andy was beyond shocked now. She was completely astonished.

"Uh... Yeah... Sorry." Traci had enough sense to look ashamed, but Andy was already reeling.

"I'm so glad everyone has taken such a keen interest in my love life," she spat, looking away from the two women in front of her. "And I'm glad everyone is so good at being a friend to Luke's face and betting against him behind his back."

"Woah, Andy," Traci tried to calm her friend. "We all like Luke. It's just..."

"Just what Traci? Fun and games? Good for you. Fun at the expense of three people you call your friends."

"Welcome to Fifteen," said Noelle from the bed. "These are the kind of things that happen when cops get bored. Nobody means any harm by it."

"I know that," Andy admitted. "But it _is_ hurtful. To think that my friends were betting against my relationship."

"It's nothing against Luke, Andy," Traci explained. "But you have to be realistic here. _Everybody_ sees the way Sam looks at you. And the way you look at him when you think nobody is looking."

"But that doesn't mean everyone else is invited to chime in, Traci." Andy scolded.

"We definitely get that, Andy," Noelle informed her. "Honestly, I'd be just as angry as you if our positions were reversed. But there's not much to be done about it now."

"No, I guess not," Andy sighed. "I just wish things could be simple for once."

"Life's never going to be simple, rookie," Noelle explained. "Unfortunately that's the long and short of it. Things never seem to work out quite the way we plan."

"You can say that again!" exclaimed Traci. "I planned on spending last night with Leo watching those silly Disney movies he loves so much. But what did I do instead? I spent the night in the hospital."

"You don't have to remind me of that," Andy laughed, choosing to put her disappointment over the betting behind her... _for now_. "Someday the stars will align and I'll have a day of good luck."

"I wouldn't hold your breath!" Traci joked before glancing down at her watch. "We really should get going. Unlike some of us," she turned and shot Andy a look, "I have to go into the barn today."

"I can't believe they're calling you in after yesterday," Noelle huffed.

"It's just to talk to Best about what happened," Traci explained. "I'm sure they'll send someone out today to get your statement too."

"Well, say hi to everyone for me," grabbing the changer off her bedside table, Noelle began scanning through the channels. "I haven't gotten to watch daytime TV in so long!"

"Will do!" assured Andy as she and Traci stood to take their leave.

"Oh and girls," Noelle called as they were half way out the door causing them both too look back at her. "Remember, not one word about the B-A-B-Y to anyone."

"Our lips are sealed!" exclaimed Traci as she made a zipping gesture in front of her mouth.

With that, the two girls headed down the hall and out of the hospital. Despite the fact that she was ecstatic that both of her friends would be fine, Andy couldn't help but envision a rain cloud over her entire day. The office-wide betting news had really rattled her and, try as she might, she couldn't push the unhappiness away.

But she plastered a smile on her face anyways, making idle chat with Traci as they rode home. Only when she had been successfully dropped off at her apartment did Andy let the fake grin fall from her face. Marching inside she decided that today would be the perfect day to spend with the bottle of wine which had sat untouched since the night of her fight with Luke.

Andy McNally knew that she had a lot of thinking to do... But she'd get to that tomorrow.

* * *

_As always... Love it or hate it. Let me know guys!_


	6. Chapter VI

_Yeah, yeah... I know I'm the Queen of 2AM updates! Shorter chapter this time, since it's just some transitional stuff... Longer chapters will resume shortly!_

_I cannot express enough gratitude to all of you who have take the time to review this story, review my other stories, hit me up on Twitter (whttrs), and add me to story and author alerts. It means the __**world **__to me that you're not only reading, but are actually _enjoying_ my work!_

_Also... I'd like to advise you all to check out Xeen Cyr's fic 'Holidays'! After reading my fic she decided to have some of her own fun with the gambling world at 15th Division. _

* * *

**Her Own Rules  
Chapter VI**

* * *

Several hours—and glasses of wine—later, Andy McNally found herself standing in front of a very familiar door. Truthfully, she didn't expect him to be home and that fact only bolstered her courage to knock.

She had just turned around to leave when the familiar sound of clicking bolts reached her ears. Glancing back towards the door, Andy was surprised to see it open. He was home after all.

_He must have taken a day off_, she told herself.

"Hey, Andy," he said from his position in the open door.

"Did you know they're making bets?" she asked, barely waiting for him to stand aside before barging past him and into the apartment.

"They're doing what?" asked Luke as he shut the door and moved to join her in the small living room.

"They've got a damn pool going on down at the station!" she exclaimed.

"What exactly are the betting on though?" He came to stand in front of her, confusion written plainly on his face.

"They're betting on when I'm going to end up with _Sam_!" she cried. "its been going on for weeks! They're all in on it," she paused, "well...except for Oliver. Apparently he already _lost_."

Andy knew that the alcohol she had consumed was not helping her anger any, but she couldn't make herself care at this very moment. She'd spent all day working up the righteous indignation for this rant and, by God, she was going to get it out.

"They're betting on you and Swarek..." It wasn't really a question, but Andy could clearly hear how disbelief mingled with hurt in his voice.

"I just don't get it," she sighed, flopping down onto the couch. "I thought they were our friends."

"They _are_ our friends, Andy," Luke explained, sitting on the coffee table in front of her, "They're just a bit misguided in their choice of fun."

"How can you be so calm about this?" she asked. "They were betting against you!"

"I know they are," Luke let out a breath, "but I also know that I'm not the most popular guy at Fifteen. Swarek is their 'golden boy' so it's understandable that they'd side with him."

"It's not understandable!" she argued. "People don't do things like that to their friends. It shouldn't matter who they're better friends with."

"I just... I honestly can't say I'm surprised, Andy," Luke admitted, running a hand through his hair. "They probably never intended on any of us finding out."

"Noelle sure didn't act like it was a big secret," Andy informed him. "She told me even Best is in on it."

"He probably got in before he became sergeant," Luke reasoned. "If it really has been going on as long as you think... Noelle may have just been trying to give you a heads up."

"These are the kinds of things you're supposed to _keep to yourself_," Andy instructed. "You're supposed to try your damnedest to keep it a secret so t hat people don't get hurt."

"Yeah," he agreed, "but unfortunately, more often than not, it doesn't happen. Like I told you before Andy, secrets don't work."

Both remained silent for a moment, remembering the context in which he'd said those words and a heavy feeling settled over the room.

Andy, not wanting things to get awkward, spoke up first, "I just can't even comprehend it..." she admitted. "People that I care about using my relationships as some form of cheap entertainment."

"Well, if it's any consolation," Luke chuckled, "if big betters like Jerry are in on it, I doubt its _cheap_ entertainment." It was enough to elicit a laugh from her, but the moment was cut short when he began speaking again, "Are you going to tell Swarek?"

"Hell no!" Andy cried, shooting him an 'are you insane?' look. "I'm not going near that lion's den with a ten foot pole. I might be angry at them, but I certainly don't want to see them all dead." Andy made a slicing motion across her neck with her hand. "If you haven't noticed Luke... When Sam is mad he's not exactly that fun to be around."

"I had a bruise the size of a baseball for a week to prove that one," Luke grimaced, remembering his beat down at the hands of an angry Sam Swarek.

"Besides," she reasoned, "Traci will probably tell Jerry that I know... Then it'll only be a matter of time before Jerry or Oliver tell Sam to preempt me telling him."

"He'll just be proud that everyone is on his side," he mumbled.

"Maybe," Andy admitted, "but I think he's got a little more compassion than that."

"Did you ever, you know... Get to talk to him?" Luke asked, suddenly interested in his feet. After a few moments with no answer from her, he glanced back up. "I mean, I don't want to pry."

"We talked a bit last night," she admitted.

"About anything in particular?"

Andy really didn't want to answer him. Sure, he'd said that he would be around no matter what, but was there any reason to hurt him unnecessarily? Once again she felt like she was stuck between the rock and a hard place. Taking a breath, she decided that she'd just tell him and get it over with; he'd find it out eventually anyways.

Honesty was the best policy... At least that's what her dad had always said.

"We talked about what happened that night," she explained, keeping a sharp eye on his face for any signs of distress. "We talked about what there was between us and whether or not it was enough to go anywhere from."

Luke let out a long sigh and she instinctively reached for his hand. grasping it in her own.

"We're not together, Luke..." she assured him. "I wouldn't even dream of doing something like that to you so soon after we split. But..."

"It's probably headed that way," he finished for her. The concerned look on her face must have been enough to warrant his concern because he quickly continued. "I get it, Andy. I think I have for a long time."

"Get what?" she asked.

"The same thing that's causing all your friends to make bets on you and Swarek," he informed her. "You're crazy about him, Andy, and you don't even know it."

Andy was shocked at his words. Was this him giving up? Had she really been _that obvious_ about her feelings for Sam? Every moment that passed, she wished more and more that she could just sink into his carpet and be done with it all.

She'd failed them. She'd failed as a girlfriend. She'd failed as a partner, as a rookie, as a friend. And now everyone was in pain and it was _her fault_.

Looking down at the floor, she could only nod her head weakly, "I do have feelings for him, Luke," she sighed. Then, glancing up at him she added, "but right now I can't give him what we all know he wants. I'm too lost."

"Just give it some time," Luke assured, giving her a sad smile. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, things will work out in the end, Andy."

"Why are you so perfect?" she asked him seriously. "I mean, here I am—the girl who broke up with you—and _you're _comforting _me_. Telling me that my relationship with _another guy_ will work out."

"Lots of practice, I guess," he replied, rising from his seat on the coffee table, walking a few feet and standing with his back facing her.

"I'm so sorry, Luke," she whispered, letting a single tear fall before wiping quickly at her face, "I really shouldn't have come here like this. I was drinking and I needed someone to vent to. I'll go if you want."

"No," he spun around to face her, "I meant what I said the other night, Andy. I will **always** be here for you. I don't care if you're with me, Swarek, or even if you're having an illicit affair with Shaw... I'm not going anywhere. So no more moping, okay?"

"I'll try," she sighed. "I just can't help feeling terrible over this whole thing."

"Well, I think I know something that will cheer you up," Luke smiled. "Come here."

* * *

It was nearing 2:30 when Andy strolled casually into Fifteenth Division. Normally she wouldn't be caught dead at the barn on her day off, but she was on a mission.

Spotting her target, Andy made her way over to the front desk. "Excuse me ma'am," she said in her best mock-scared voice, "I'd like to report a crime in progress!"

"Yes?" Gail looked up from the paperwork she had been doing, but upon seeing Andy her face fell. "Oh, it's just you. Isn't it your day off?"

"Like I said," Andy continued, "I'd like to report a crime in progress!"

"I can't wait for this," Gail rolled her eyes, "what is it?"

"Well," sing-songed Andy as she made her way around the desk to sit by her friend. "I have this friend, and all of her co-workers are making bets on when she's going to hook up with another co-worker of theirs." Andy suppressed a laugh as Gail's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "And you see, she's not too happy about it."

"Who told you?" hissed Gail, leaning in.

"It doesn't matter who told me," Andy explained, "what matters is what I'm going to do about it."

"And that would be?"

"How much did you have in on it?" Andy asked, leaning back in the chair.

"You think I was in on it?" Gail exclaimed. Andy shot her a look. "Oh, okay. Fifty bucks."

"What happens if nobody wins?"

"We decided that the money would get donated to the station anonymously." Gail informed her.

"Well, Gail Peck," Andy smiled, "this is my offer to you. I will double your fifty bucks to one-hundred."

"And what do I have to do?" asked Gail, giving her a skeptical look.

"I want names," Andy stated bluntly. "Of everyone involved in the pool. And I want to know the dates they picked. You'll get your money once the last date has passed."

"No way," Gail told her, turning back towards her paperwork. "Everyone knows it's only a matter of time between you and Swarek. I'd rather take my chances on winning. It's _a lot_ of money."

"Then I guess I'll have to switch to Plan B," Andy chuckled.

"And what would Plan B entail?" Gail asked, shooting her a sidelong glance.

"I'll just walk right over there," Andy said, pointing across the room, "and tell Sam. Then we can watch the carnage begin."

"Yeah right," Gail rolled her eyes again.

"And I'll tell everyone that you're the one who told me," Andy threatened.

"You wouldn't," dared Gail, turning back towards her.

"Hey Sam!" Andy called, effectively getting his attention. "Come here for a second!"

For each step he took in their direction, Andy envisioned one more of Gail's carefully adjusted screws coming loose. There was no way she'd let Sam find out about the pool; it really would be a division-wide blood bath. No one would forgive her.

"Okay! Fine!" Gail ground out when Sam was half way to the desk. "I'll get you the names and dates!"

"Thanks buddy!" Andy laughed, patting her friend on the back and leaving the desk to meet Sam.

"What do you want, McNally?" he asked as she met him halfway across the room. "You're not even supposed to be here today."

"Just wanted to say hi," she explained. "Had to stop in and chat with Gail for a minute. Traci is out of the hospital, I picked her up this morning."

"That's good," Sam replied, glancing around her and towards the blond who now seemed to be cowering at her desk. "What did you do to Peck, McNally?" he asked, "She looks scared to death!"

"Oh, nothing," she laughed. "At least nothing that can't be fixed once she makes me a simple list."

"List of what?" he questioned.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Swarek," she informed him. "Rookie business."

"You know I don't like my rookie keeping secrets from me," he warned jokingly. "Don't make me accidentally forget to do my paperwork today."

"This, Sam," she winked at him, "is worth a little paperwork." And with that she turned and made her way out of the station, stopping only momentarily as she passed Oliver, "Shame to hear about your loss, Shaw!"

She didn't stay to revel in his confused expression, or to see him turn to Sam to find out if the other officer knew what his rookie was talking about.

Things were starting to shape up quite nicely.

* * *

The Black Penny was more crowded than usual and Andy found herself sitting at the bar nursing a soda. After her earlier adventures in 'Wine Land' she had decided it would be best to lay off the alcohol. Her ever increasing head ache, which was being made worse by the minute due to the loud music pumping through the bar, only sealed the deal.

"There you are!" exclaimed Traci as she slid onto the next bar stool. "I've been calling you."

"Sorry," Andy apologized, quickly checking her pockets and not finding a cell phone. "I must have left my phone at home."

"Been out and about?" asked Traci,

"Yeah," Andy explained. "I was at home for a while, then I stopped at Luke's and then I needed to stop in the barn for something. I visited my dad quick and now I'm here."

"Luke's, huh?" Traci eyed her skeptically. "So... You two are getting along?"

"We're friends, Trace," she asserted. "We've got a ways to go, but things are okay."

"Well, that's good at least," Traci reasoned. "It would probably suck working at Fifteen if you two hated each other."

"Yeah it would," said Andy, trying to imagine what it would be like working if she had to try avoiding Luke in the station. Then she remembered that she needed to ask her friend a favor. "Oh, Trace?"

"Yeah?"

"You haven't told anybody that I know about the bet have you?" Andy asked, hoping that the answer was going to be no.

"Not yet... Why?" Traci looked suspicious.

"Good. Don't tell anyone!" Andy instructed. "And could you maybe tell Noelle not to tell anyone either?"

"Yeah, I can..." said Traci. "But I thought you were mad about it?"

"I'm over being mad," Andy explained. "But if you guys tell anyone that I know about it, _someone_ will end up telling Sam because they'll think I'm going to tell him," she paused, throwing in a grimace for effect. "I think we can all agree that it would be best if he didn't find out."

Traci pondered the idea for a moment before replying, "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right," Andy assured her.

"Okay then, I won't tell anyone," Traci promised before standing up again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Jerry. We're supposed to have a drink."

"You two back on track then?" Andy asked.

"We're getting there," Traci clarified, " He came to see me last night at the hospital and we talked."

"Well, I'm happy for you!" Andy exclaimed.

"Thanks Andy!" And with that, Traci disappeared into the crowd of people, leaving Andy alone with her soda.

It was only a few minutes before another voice startled her out of her thoughts, "What is up with cops coming to the Penny on their day's off?"

Glancing up, she smiled at Luke as he sat down next to her. "I don't know.. You tell me."

Luke didn't answer, only chuckled to himself and ordered a scotch from the bartender. Once his drink arrived, he turned towards her.

"So..." he began, "Has the plan been set in motion?"

"Yes," Andy smiled, spotting Gail weaving through the crowd towards her. The blond didn't say anything, just placed a small white envelope on the bar and disappeared again. Picking up the note, Andy tucked it into her jacket pocket, laughing. "Operation 'Crack the Blond' went off without a hitch."

"How'd you pull it off?" he asked. "I heard Peck was a tough nut to crack."

"She's apparently afraid of Sam," Andy laughed, "as soon as I threatened to tell him, she caved."

"Well, at least Swarek is good for something," Luke said, with only a hint of disdain in his voice.

"Yep," Andy agreed. "Division Fifteen is going to be getting a pretty hefty donation soon."

"Well..." Luke paused, as if pondering whether or not to continue. "You could always let me get in on the bet and then make sure I win."

"I could," she chuckled before becoming serious again. "But I kind of think, even if we're really okay, that would be taking it a little far."

"Yeah, you're right," Luke admitted. "Personally I'd rather nobody win that bet... _Ever_."

Andy didn't know how to respond to that, so instead they let a companionable silence fall between them. It gave Andy a chance to glance around the bar and notice that an awful lot of people were staring at her and Luke as if they'd done something wrong. At first she tried to ignore it, but the more time that passed, the more people it seemed were staring. It was starting to creep her out, since they were all cops from Fifteenth Division.

"Why is everybody from Fifteen staring at us?" she finally asked.

Glancing around, Luke surveyed the situation before turning his attention back to her. "They probably all know that we broke up. They're expecting us to hate each other."

"Well, then I guess it's just another disappointment that they'll be able to add to their lists," she chuckled, glancing around again.

Her merriment was cut short, however, when her eyes fell on the man who had just entered the bar. He was standing by the door, staring at her and Luke, looking like he was about to wring someones neck.

_Oh, hell... Sam_.

_

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Ready to kill me with pitchforks over the lack of Sam/Andy this chapter?  
__Let me know!_


	7. Chpater VII

_Okay you guys... That finale was a pretty __**brutal **__blow to the Sam/Andy Ship. But, I've accepted it and moved on since that's all we can really do at this point. Took a couple days to really think about where I wanted this to go (and let my temporary Luke hate wear off) and then ran into a rather severe case of writers block.. But hopefully I'm better now._

_Also – for those of you who haven't already... Check out my profile for info on the FicTacToe challenge that I'm participating in with Tikvarn. We're having a blast so far!_

* * *

**Her Own Rules  
****Chapter VII**

* * *

Andy knew that she needed to do _something_ or else the situation would quickly spin out of her control. The last confrontation between Luke and Sam had been a less than pleasant one and even though Andy knew Sam would never outright attack someone in anger, she didn't need harsh words being thrown around the Penny either. Thankfully it seemed as if Sam was content to hold his position by the door are just glare at them.

Reaching into her pocket, Andy quickly extracted a few dollars to cover her drink and hopped down off the bar stool.

"Hey, uh," she began, getting Luke's attention, "I better get going." She stole a sideways glance at Sam and cringed when immediately after Luke glanced over his shoulder to see what she was looking at.

"He looks happy," Luke commented offhandedly, rolling his eyes before noticing the look she was giving him. "Sorry," he apologized, "go ahead."

Giving Luke one last sad smile, she headed across the bar to where Sam was still standing by the door.

"Hey, Sam," she greeted him, trying her hardest to act casual. It wouldn't have taken a rocket scientist to tell from his appearance alone that he was upset, but Andy couldn't shake the hope that she was misreading him. "How's things?"

"You and _Callaghan_ seem to be getting along just fine," he ground out, his eyes never leaving Luke's back.

_If looks could kill_, Andy thought to herself. _But this is stupid! There's nothing for him to be mad about!_

"Hey," she snapped, causing him to look towards her. "Luke and I are trying to be friends. Trying to be okay so that we can still work together."

Truthfully, Andy couldn't help but feel at least a little flattered at Sam's obvious jealousy over her friendship with Luke. But she also knew that him getting mad every time she and Luke spoke to each other was not going to help the awkwardness level between them one bit.

When a few moments had passed with no answer from him, Andy decided that if he wasn't going to talk, then she would. "We're trying to make this work, Sam," she explained, "but you getting mad every time he says something to me isn't going to help."

Her words were enough to soften his expression, if only slightly and Andy imagined that it was because he felt scolded. Sam had always been an opinionated person—and sometimes quick to anger—but to his credit, when someone fired back with a valid argument he usually backed off.

"I'm not angry," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "Just not used to seeing a _broken up_ couple laughing and chatting away like nothing ever happened."

"You and the rest of Fifteen as well," Andy confirmed. "Everyone has been staring at me ever since Luke sat down. Apparently I'm this year's new scandal." They shared a laugh at that thought before Sam cleared his throat, nodding discreetly in Luke's direction.

"Doesn't look like Callaghan is very happy now," he pointed out and Andy turned to glance at Luke across the bar.

He was sitting there with eyes fixed on them and an unreadable expression on his face. Andy did her best to smile at him, even going so far as to wave, but Luke ignored her. Instead he just turned back towards the counter and took another long drink of his scotch.

Turning back to Sam, Andy smiled sheepishly, "See," she said," we're trying... But it doesn't mean that it's easy."

"Well, I'm sorry then," Sam replied, giving her a smile, "for making things worse." Though his words sounded sincere, Andy couldn't help but notice that he looked anything but sorry.

"Your apology would be more believable, Officer Swarek," she couldn't help but laugh a bit, "if you didn't have that cocky grin plastered across your face."

"I guess it would," he laughed along with her.

"Anyways," she began once they had both regained their composure, "I'm on my way out." She glanced around at all the men and women who were still giving her odd glances every so often. "I've had enough being stared at for one night."

"Want some company?" he asked innocently, giving her one of his trademark dimpled smiles which implied that he wasn't really asking for her permission.

"Sure," she replied, but quickly glanced around again. "But how are we both going to get out of here without feeding the rumor mill even more?"

"Easy, McNally," he explained. "You head out. Then meet me at my truck."

So she did as he instructed, making her way outside to stand by the silver monstrosity that he called a truck. She had driven the beast once before and it was on that day she decided Sam really was a typical guy at heart—go big or go home—at least when it came to his wheels.

It was only a few minutes before he came walking around the side of the building, having come out the side door instead of the front. Andy knew the rumors would still fly anyways, but at least they hadn't exited together and therefore had a tiny bit of plausible deniability in the matter.

"So... Where to?" Sam asked as they climbed into the vehicle.

Andy thought for a minute, fumbling with her seat belt before the rumbling of her stomach told them both exactly what she wanted to do.

"Okay," Sam laughed, not waiting for her to say anything, "I can work with that." Fastening his own seat belt and turning the keys, Sam pulled the truck out of its space and into traffic without another word.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Andy smiled as Sam pulled into the parking lot of an all-night diner. He'd driven her clear across the city to this particular place—refusing to give her any hints about their destination along the way. It was just a hole-in-the-wall joint, but even so, Andy could tell that it was one of those places where you'd instantly feel at home.

"We're here," Sam announced, shutting off the vehicle and hopping out.

Jumping out herself, Andy moved around the truck to catch up with him and together they entered the diner. They hadn't even made it the entire way through the door when a loud cry rang out through the small establishment.

"Sammy!" It was an older woman standing behind the counter who had called out and in no time she was charging straight at them.

Sam seemed to know the woman, because as she approached he held out his arms and caught her up in a bear hug. Andy hung back and watched in amusement as the woman scolded Sam for not visiting often enough. After a few seconds the two broke apart, and the woman turned towards her.

"Now who is this Sammy?" she asked, giving Andy a once-over.

"This is Andy McNally," Sam explained. "She's got the distinct pleasure of being my rookie." Then he turned towards Andy, "McNally, this is Adèle. She's been like a second mother to me for as long as I can remember."

"Nice to meet you," offered Andy, reaching out her hand towards the woman.

"Oh pshaw, honey," Adèle laughed. "Around here we don't shake hands." With that, Andy found herself scooped up into a hug. She might have felt awkward if it were not for the amused look she caught on Sam's face.

"Come on, McNally," instructed Sam after Adèle had finally released her. "I thought you were hungry. Let's get a table."

Making their way over to one of the empty booths, Sam let Andy choose which side she wanted to sit on and then slid onto the bench across from her. They spent a few minutes browsing over the menu, but when Adèle came to take their order, both were ready. Sam ordered a sandwich and fries—his usual—while Andy asked for the pancake breakfast platter.

"Breakfast?" Sam asked. "At nearly midnight?"

"Yeah," she confirmed. "Don't you ever eat breakfast for dinner?"

"No," he replied. "I was under the assumption that breakfast was something that you ate in the morning."

"Well... It's kind of one of my things," she explained. "Something my dad and I used to do."

"Oh?" he prompted, hoping that she'd continue. It wasn't often that Andy talked about her dad with anyone... Not even Callaghan.

"Right after my mom left," she began, "sometimes dad would have to work late. On some of those nights, after he'd gotten home and sent my babysitter on her way he'd make me a late dinner. And he always made the only thing he could cook well: breakfast. So, in a way, it just became one of my traditions... Whenever I eat late at night it's usually a breakfast food of some sort."

Sam shrugged his shoulders, glancing around the diner, "I guess you could call this place one of my traditions," he admitted. "Sarah and I came here all the time when we were kids. Even after she moved away I kept coming. I even came all the way across the city a couple times when I was undercover... Just to eat here."

"I'm sure your handler had a field day with that one," Andy rolled her eyes, laughing.

"I made sure no one knew about it," he winked. "Remember, I'm a 'color outside the lines' kind of guy, McNally."

"Nothing wrong with that," she assured, giving him a look so that he knew she was serious. The fact that Sam didn't always do things in and approved manner was actually the first of many things that she'd come to love about him.

It wasn't long before their food came, and for a few minutes they sat eating in companionable silence.

"This is nice," Andy finally said, shooting him a smile across the table.

"What's nice?" he asked.

"This," she explained while motioning to the table between them. "Us... Just being here. Eating. No awkwardness, no forced conversation and no need for silly twenty year old jokes." They both laughed at the last part before she continued. "We're just talking about our lives and not work or a case. You're not telling me what to do or trying to be my training officer. For once we're just Sam and Andy out having a meal."

"Well, when you put it that way," he admitted, "it is kind of nice."

They spent the rest of their meal chatting about everything, and nothing at the same time. After paying their bill and being forced by Adèle into promising a visit, they found themselves back in Sam's truck and out on the streets.

"Now what?" asked Andy, attempting to stifle a yawn.

Sam just smiled over at her, "I know exactly where we're going next."

The last thing Andy remembered was trying to get Sam to give her a hint about their second destination and him refusing. Next thing she knew, he was shaking her shoulder gently to wake her from her position leaning against his passenger's door.

"Hey, McNally," he called gently. "Time to wake up."

"What?" she asked groggily, glancing around. "Where are we?"

"You're home," he explained. One look out the truck's window told Andy that he wasn't lying; they were parked in front of her apartment. "Now get in there and get to bed. You've got to work tomorrow and I'm not dragging your tired ass around all day."

"Say's the man who makes me cart his hung-over ass around at least once a month!" she shot back, unbuckling her seat belt and opening the passenger's door. "You don't have much room to talk, mister!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam laughed, "now get to bed rookie!"

"Thanks for dinner."

"Anytime," he assured her.

Sliding out of the truck and shutting the door behind her, Andy made her way up the steps of her apartment, stopping at the top to turn around and give him a small wave before disappearing inside. She didn't even bother changing her clothes before falling into bed and succumbing to a deep sleep.

* * *

It wasn't until she had made it half way to work the next morning that Andy realized she was calm—_genuinely _calm—for the first time since she'd started at Fifteenth Division. Usually the short trek to work was spent agonizing over what could possibly go wrong during her shift; but not today.

Nothing seemed to matter today. Not the fact that there was a bet—one that she had every intention of screwing up—floating around the station about her and Sam... Not the fact that any number of horrible things could happen during the next twelve hours... Not even the fact that evaluations would be taking place after shift...

Andy chalked it up to the fact that she finally felt as if she was fitting in. Each and every day that passed, Andy found herself second-guessing her actions less and less. She was getting along with her co-workers and couldn't think of a single cop in the entire division that she wouldn't be happy to work with. And pretty soon she'd be cut loose to join her fellow officers; she wouldn't be a rookie anymore... They'd have to start treating her like she at least knew _half _of what she was doing.

It was going to be a good day.

During parade Best made sure to stress the fact that evaluations were later that night. This was the rookies last hurrah with their training officers. After tonight they'd find out their fate pertaining to Fifteenth Division, and possibly, their entire careers.

"Just think of it as another day," Best urged them. "You've come this far, so keep up the good work. Serve, protect, and rookies... This is it."

Moving out of the parade room, Andy hustled to catch up with Sam. They each stopped to grab some coffee and were on their way to the car when a voice stopped them.

"Swarek!" Andy turned to see Luke hurrying towards them and for a moment she panicked. She knew that if anyone had figured out she'd left the Penny with Sam last night, Luke would be the one who did. And now he was calling out to Sam? Absolutely nothing good could come of that.

"Callaghan," Sam nodded towards him as he approached. A quick glance at her training officer told Andy that he was thinking along the same lines as her.

"You two riding together today?" Luke asked, stopping to stand in front of them.

"Yep," Andy confirmed before Sam could say anything that they might regret at a later point in time. "Twelve more hours and then he won't be able to say I can't drive anymore."

Luke chuckled softly at her attempt for humor but then turned serious again as he spoke to Sam. "I just wanted to let you know... I heard it through the grapevine that headquarters got a tip. Laquin is back in town."

Andy had no clue who Laquin was, but from the way Sam went rigid at the mere mention of the name, she could hazard a guess that he knew exactly who Luke was talking about.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Pretty sure," Luke explained. "They can't confirm anything, so they're trying to keep it under wraps. But the tip came from a pretty reliable source. I just thought you should know." He held out a photograph, waiting for Sam to take it.

"Thanks for the info," Sam ground out, grabbing the photo and immediately turning to walk away.

Andy stood frozen for a minute, unsure of what had just happened. But since Luke didn't seem bothered by the harsh tone that Sam used towards him, she figured that her training officer's mood had more to do with this Laquin fellow than it did with Luke.

"Thanks for the info I guess," she said, turning to follow after Sam. "Even if I don't know who this guy is."

"I'm sure Swarek will tell you," Luke called softly after her before turning to head back towards his office.

Andy could only shrug to herself as she made her way outside to find Sam. She found him leaning up against the cruiser waiting for her and to Andy's dismay, the hard expression he'd worn inside was still plastered securely on his face. Sam was on edge about something and was making her nervous. He didn't say a single word as they climbed into the cruiser and pulled out of Fifteenth Division's lot.

Andy made it about ten minutes before the silence inside the cruiser became deafening and she had to say something.

"Are you okay Sam?" she inquired, hoping that he'd let her in on whatever was bothering him.

"What?" he asked, glancing in her direction and then back at the road. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine," she mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam looked back over at her and Andy knew it was time to tread lightly. Whatever the problem was, it was putting him in a foul mood and it wouldn't take much for that anger to be redirected at her.

"I just mean," she began, "you were fine at the barn. Then Luke brought up that Laquin guy—who I have no clue about by the way—and now it just seems like something is wrong."

"His name is Gregor Laquin," Sam informed her. "He's a murderer."

"Oh," she replied. "Did you work on his case or something?"

"No," he said. "I just know about him."

"But why would Luke tell us about him?" she asked. "Especially if headquarters is trying to keep it under wraps?"

"I can only think of two reasons," Sam admitted, and Andy could tell that while he was starting to calm down, he was most definitely still on edge. "One... He's sure Laquin really is back in the area and he thinks it'd be a great finish to your career as a rookie if you got some high-profile collar."

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen," she huffed, but Sam ignored her.

"Two," he continued, "Callaghan might not particularly like me at the moment, but he knows that _I _want this collar."

"Why do you want it?"

"Because that bastard killed thirteen people. Twelve girls—all of which he also raped—and a boy that tried to stop one of the attacks." Sam closed his eyes for a second before letting out a sigh. "One of the girls was named Alicia. She was a friend of Emily's."

Andy was at a loss for what to say so instead she stayed quiet, silently urging him to continue.

"She was a really good friend of mine, too," he sighed again, and Andy began to wonder if she really wanted to hear more about this Alicia and Sam's _friendship_ with her.

* * *

_Well.. Hopefully I'll have a couple more chapters for you guys over the next few days. I finally know exactly where I'm going with this story instead of just having a vague idea of where I want to end up. Hopefully the rest will be easy to write.  
As always, **reviews are love!** _


	8. Chapter VIII

_New chapter? Yay? Weeew! Maybe?_

_Sorry it took so long guys. I've been much busier this week than I intended. But never fear! The weekend for me has arrived and, aside from a wedding on Saturday, I have the next four days to spend slaving away in front of my computer! More chapters are coming soon!_

* * *

**Her Own Rules  
Chapter VIII**

* * *

"So," Andy began, trying to keep her voice casual, "did you know Alicia very well before she died?" She knew that it was probably a bad idea to be asking, but curiosity—_or jealousy?_—was getting the better of her.

Sam gave her a sideways glance and smirked ever so slightly. "We just hung out a few times... She was a nice girl."

"Oh, so you two never dated?" the words slipped out before Andy could stop them and Sam chuckled. He was definitely on to her game now.

"Nope, never dated," he glanced over at her again. "Not that I wouldn't have wanted to or anything... Just not something that's a good idea when you're an undercover cop." He kept his eyes on her, as if waiting for a reaction.

"Well, she must have been nice then," Andy responded as level-headedly as she could. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he'd made her jealous.

_Honestly, _she told herself, _what is there to be jealous over? Some girl that Sam might have liked long before he even met me?_

"Plus," Sam added, "I don't think Alicia ever really approved of me. She was nice to me for Emily's sake... But I suspect I was always 'druggie Sam' to her."

"She wasn't one of Anton's girls like Emily?" Andy asked, suddenly more interested in the woman. She wanted to know more about this girl who had somehow managed to escape Sam Swarek's unfailing charm.

"No, she wasn't," Sam confirmed. "Alicia was smarter than that. She was actually trying to get Emily out of the whole mess. Wanted her to quit working for Anton and move out west. Alicia had family out there."

"I can't imagine that Hill was happy about that," Andy commented, then a thought crossed her mind. "Sam?" she asked, "do you think maybe he had something to do with her death?"

"The thought did cross my mind," Sam admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "But Hill didn't know about Alicia's plan until after her death. And the MO fit Laquin perfectly. No... Alicia was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Okay," Andy began, but she was cut off as Sam slammed on the cruiser's brakes.

There in the center of the road was a young woman, and she was waving her arms madly in their direction. Sam quickly pulled the car over and jumped out to approach the woman. Andy followed suit, moving around the cruiser to join them where they stood.

"You have to help!" the woman cried. "There's a man over there in the park," she pointed across the street to a small community garden area, "I think he's been stabbed."

"Okay, ma'am," Sam assured her, "we've got it from here." With that he took off across the street, Andy following closely behind.

It wasn't long before they came across the man. He had propped himself up against a park bench and was futilely pressing a wadded up plaid shirt to the wounds on his stomach and left side. As Sam radioed in for an ambulance, Andy proceeded over to the man and squatted down in front of him.

"Sir?" she asked. She waited a moment for the man to respond, and when he looked at her she continued. "I'm Officer McNally, and this is my partner Officer Swarek. We're here to help you. Do you understand?"

The man nodded, but made no attempt to speak.

"Okay, good," Andy smiled at him reassuringly. "Sir, do you know what happened? Can you tell me who did this to you?"

Again, the man didn't speak, just shook his head vigorously from side to side. But the look in his eyes told Andy that it was more of an 'I'm not going to tell you' reply than an "I don't know' one.

"You don't know who did this to you?" she asked, but the man didn't move. "Or you won't tell me who did this to you?"

He nodded.

Andy was getting frustrated. This wasn't the first person she'd met who was unwilling to tell the police what had happened to them of course, but it never got easier. Each and every time, the only thing she could think about was Benny's case, and how the young man had lost his life all for a stupid piece of evidence.

Glancing to the side in order to collect herself, Andy couldn't help but notice the man's backpack lying open at his side. More specifically, she couldn't help but notice the several bags of what appeared to be cocaine stuffed inside the bag. Perhaps it was the leverage she needed.

Turning back to the man, Andy put her best 'bad cop' expression in place. "Now what do we have here?" she asked, grabbing the bag and looking inside. "I do believe these are some drugs, just laying out in the open for me to see."

By this time, her little charade had caught Sam's attention and he was listening intently; so she decided to continue. "I believe you have very few options here sir," she ground out, "we've got you, we've got your drugs... So would you like to rethink your decision to not tell me who did this to you?"

"It was that idiot Gregor," the man spat, gripping his stomach and letting out a howl as he did so.

"Any idea why he'd do this?" Sam's voice came over her shoulder and the unnatural stiffness of it caused Andy to glance up at him. He was rigid from head to foot, and she shot him a questioning glance. "It's Laquin," he explained, looking down at her and then back to the man.

"He bought a couple hits off me earlier," the man slurred. Andy could tell that he had lost a lot of blood and was nearing unconsciousness. "He came back tweakin' like crazy. Accused me of selling him bad junk. He tried to steal my bag and when I stopped him he pulled out a freaking knife!" For a moment the man's eyes closed and Andy though that he'd passed out, but they opened again a short time after.

In the distance she could hear ambulance sirens. Chris and Gail had also arrived on scene and were making their way towards the fallen man. They were running out of time.

"Sir," she said, getting the man's attention. "Do you know where he'd go? Someplace around here?"

"I don't know," the man coughed, cringing in pain. "He hasn't been around for months! Used to hole up in a little dump over on Sackville. All boarded up and shit." With that, the man gave one last cough, his eyes rolling back into his skull, and passed out.

It was only a few minutes until the paramedics arrived and Andy quickly got out of their way. She stuck close, however, until the man had been loaded onto a gurney and into the ambulance. Only then did she leave to return to where Sam was chatting with Chris and Gail.

"Here," Sam said, handing the man's backpack over to Chris. "You two can take care of this one."

"Sir?" Gail asked. "Don't you want to follow up on this one?"

"No," Sam replied, glancing over at Andy. "McNally and I are going to follow up on the guy's lead. If his attacker is still around, we're going to find him." He shot Andy a look that instantly set her on edge. The ever confident Sam Swarek was nervous.

"Alright then," Chris piped up, sensing the tension in the air. "We'll handle this and call you if anything comes up."

"Good," said Sam, turning to make his way back towards the cruiser. "Make sure to ask around for any witnesses!" he called over his shoulder.

Giving a small smile to her friends, Andy left them and followed after Sam. She'd be lying if she tried to pretend that the whole situation wasn't making her extremely nervous. But—for the next few hours at least—Sam was still her training officer and his word was law.

She just wish he'd say something.

"Are we going to go after the collar?" Andy asked after they'd been just sitting in the cruiser for a while. The silence was getting to her and so was the anticipation of their next _adventure_... If it could be called that.

"I don't know," he admitted, turning to look at her. "We know Laquin is on a bad trip. Meaning he's going to be twice as hard to handle."

Something in his words was enough to set Andy off. She'd never seen him second-guess himself before and—so long as she could help it—today wouldn't be the day he started.

"It doesn't matter what kind of trip he's on," Andy assured him. "If he's around here, then it's our _job_ to take him down. Besides," she smiled at him reassuringly, "as long as we're together we can take on anything."

It was the first time she'd ever admitted to herself that it all came back to Sam; he made her better. A better friend...a better partner...a better cop...just..._better_. Sam Swarek was all she needed to feel alive; to feel invincible. He was the rock holding her to Earth when everything was flying out of control. She needed him to be strong, because it was from him which she drew her own strength.

"You sure about that, McNally?" he asked with an arch of his eyebrow. He obviously hadn't missed the double meaning in her words.

"Positive."

"Alright." It seemed that her words had been all the motivation he needed. In seconds the cruiser was started and they were back out in traffic.

"Besides," Andy explained. "Just think about it if we get him. It'll be on the national news I bet... This guy is a serial killer! But just think of Emily's face Sam... When she sees that it was us who took down Alicia's killer!"

Sam smiled at her, but didn't say anything.

"We can do this," Andy repeated, assuring herself that everything would be okay. "We can do this."

* * *

The drive over to Sackville Street didn't take as long as Andy had anticipated, and before she knew it they were driving past the house that the dealer had described.

"That must be the one," Sam pointed out, glancing towards an older white building whose windows had been boarded shut. He continued down the street, pulling around the corner before parking out of view of the house. Turning the keys and unsnapping his belt he turned towards her. "This is it, McNally. You sure?"

"As sure as I'll ever be," she assured him, removing her own belt and stepping out of their car.

The pair made their way down the opposite street, hoping to approach the house relatively unnoticed if the sneaked in from behind. But just as they were rounding the last corner, Sam stopped dead in his tracks. There in the street, not twenty yards in front of them was the biggest man Andy had ever seen. And by big, she meant absolutely _huge_.

He was staring straight at them.

"That's Laquin!" Sam exclaimed, taking off on a run. Unfortunately, Laquin had put two and two together and was doing some running of his own.

"Stop! Police!" Andy shouted, taking off after Sam. This was it.

Despite running their fastest, neither Andy nor Sam could catch up to Laquin before he reached the house; disappearing inside through the back door.

It took a few seconds for Andy to catch up with Sam, and when she arrived she found him slamming on the door Laquin had used.

"He must have propped something against it," Sam ground out, throwing his shoulder against the door once more only to result in a loud thud and no actual progress.

"Great," Andy complained. "Then how do we get in?" Glancing around, she searched for any other possible way to get into the house. All of the windows on the first floor were boarded up, and there was nothing they could climb on to reach the second story.

"I don't know," Sam admitted, following her lead and searching for another way in. "There's a cellar door over there," he pointed to two hinged doors laying almost flush with the ground. "They usually open outwards, but if this house is boarded up, they're probably dead-bolted from the inside."

"What about this?" Andy asked, moving away from the back door and to a small basement window. It was the only opening on the lower portion of the house that wasn't boarded shut. The actual glass had also been knocked out. Leaning down, Andy glanced into the basement, seeing nothing but blackness in front of her eyes. "I could get in through here Sam!"

"No way Andy!" Sam exclaimed, moving to her side. "You're not going in there alone and there's no way I can fit through that window."

"You don't have to fit," Andy informed him. "I can slide in and open the cellar door from the inside."

"No."

"Sam," she protested, "we're sitting ducks out here if that guy has a gun!" She pointed to the open windows on the second floor. "We can't just stand around out here and wait for him to start shooting. Either I go in, or we have to get out of here."

Sam sighed, and Andy could see his resolve cracking. Truthfully she was scared to death of going in the house alone.

_It'll only be for a few seconds_, she reminded herself. _Then Sam will be there_.

Standing up from her crouched position by the window, Andy placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I can do this Sam. Trust me."

He closed his eyes briefly, nodding. "I know you can," he confirmed. "Just be careful."

"I will be," she assured him.

Crouching down once again, Andy slid her feet in through the window, wiggling quickly to get the rest of her body through. It was only a short drop to the floor, but every second that passed felt like a millennium to Andy. The basement was pitch black; a darkness so thick that she imagined you could cut it with a knife.

The small flashlight in her hand was almost useless; its light provided little to no visibility in the dank and dusty basement. Outside, she could hear Sam radioing for backup and she just focused on the sound of his voice. It calmed her enough to get back on track, and she quickly scanned the room for the doors leading outside. Spotting them to her right, she moved quickly, finding the lock with ease and unlatching it.

Suddenly a noise behind her startled Andy and with one quick burst of adrenaline and fear she threw the doors open, allowing daylight to flood into the basement in hopes of exposing the noise's source. All she knew was that it was somewhere behind her.

Sam was there the instant the doors opened, his eyes immediately fixing on something over her right shoulder. Before Andy knew what had hit her, he went flying by and she was on the ground. Somewhere to her left, she could hear a scuffle going on and the sound of something hitting the floor, but the fall had disoriented her and it took a few moments before she could struggle to her feet.

Grabbing her gun out of its holster, Andy shook her head once more to clear it and then spun towards the noise. What she saw terrified her.

There standing in the light from the doorway was Laquin, and he had Sam pinned against him. Both of his arms were around Sam's shoulders, pulling the officer's arms up and away from his body. Sam wasn't looking at her, and he continued to struggle against the larger man, but pain was clearly written on his face. On the ground a few feet from them was the object which had been dropped during their brief fight—Sam's gun

"Let him go!" Andy shouted, pointing her gun at Laquin. Her finger grazed the trigger briefly before she pulled it back. There was no way she could get a clear shot at Laquin while he was using Sam as a shield.

Laquin laughed, tightening his grip on her partner, "No."

His voice chilled Andy to the bone. It was full of hatred and what she could only assume to be insanity. The man was high as a kite, and Andy figured that he believed he had nothing left to lose. He was just hell-bent on not going out alone.

"Just take the shot, Andy," Sam's voice filled her ears and she noticed that he had stopped struggling for the time being and was instead looking at her. His usually calm 'life or death situation' tone was laced with pain and Andy wanted nothing more at that very moment than to cry. But she couldn't do that this time. Sam needed her to stay strong if they wanted any chance of getting out of there unharmed.

"Andy," he spoke again, "take the shot."

"I can't!" she cried, shaking her head. Sam had never steered her wrong before, but this was taking too big a risk for her liking. "I can't get a clear shot Sam!" Turned her attention back on Laquin, she repeated her early command hoping that maybe this time he'd listen. "I said let him go!"

Laquin's only response was to lift one of his abnormally large feet and kick Sam squarely in the left leg. Sam let out a yell as his leg buckled and momentarily he fell forward, only to be hauled back up just as quickly.

"Sam..." Andy nearly whispered, locking eyes with him across the dimly lit room. She was starting to panic now. Laquin was getting more violent, and there was no way she was going to shoot if there was the potential of hitting Sam instead.

Everything was quiet for a few moments as the three of them stood there, locked in a seemingly endless battle. But soon enough, sirens could be heard in the distance. The backup was coming, and their situation was about to get even worse. Andy could see the enraged look in Laquin's eyes before the man even started moving. Tightening his grip on Sam, he began to move backwards towards the stairway leading to the first level of the house.

Sam, however, had other plans and began fighting once again to get away. It was a noble effort, but the fact of the matter was that Laquin was simply stronger. He was trapped.

"Andy!" he yelled one last time, and she could hear the desperation in his voice. "Take the shot!"

She stepped forward quickly, trying to get a better position in relation to Laquin, but it was unnecessary. Sam's shout had been the last straw for the drugged up man and he began thrashing around. Andy could only stand and watch as her partner's helpless form was thrown from side to side.

The next few events flew by in rapid succession.

There was a sickening 'pop' and Andy watched as Sam's body went limp in the mad man's arms. Luckily for her, Laquin wasn't ready for the dead weight of a grown man in his arms and it was enough for him to lose his grip.

Sam slumped forward to the ground.

Andy took the shot.

* * *

_Bang bang ;)  
Until next time dears... Let me know what you think!  
I don't like this one as much as the other chapters... Just didn't flow quite the way I wanted. Lets hope #9 comes out better ^_^ _


	9. Chapter IX

_Once again I have to apologize for the update gap guys! I went to my mother's house this past weekend with the intent of banging out a few chapters. I should have remembered that visiting my mother doesn't usually yield in any productivity for me. Between getting kidnapped for a night by high school friends and attending a wedding, I didn't manage to get anything done. And then I come back to Pittsburgh and promptly get sick from all the allergens I encountered back in hicksville. But I finally was able to sit down and get this one out. _

* * *

**Her Own Rules  
Chapter IX**

* * *

This wasn't happening.

Sure, she had heard the shots ring out... She'd felt the slight kick of her weapon as it discharged... She'd watched Laquin's body fall to the ground... She'd seen the two growing blood stains on his white shirt...

But this wasn't happening. It _couldn't_ be... Because if it was, that would mean she'd really shot someone. It would mean that she'd lost control of yet another situation. It'd mean that her partner really was lying face-down on the basement's cold cement floor.

_This can't be happening_, her mind repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was becoming her new mantra, as if chanting the phrase over and over would actually change her situation.

Without so much as a second thought to Laquin's status—he was down and not moving—Andy made her way across the dimly lit room and to her fallen partner's side. Kneeling, she couldn't help but notice that his left shoulder seemed to be positioned at a rather odd angle. _There's definitely something wrong there_. Upon further inspection, she concluded that there didn't seem to be any blood on him; a good sign.

"1505 here," Andy practically yelled into her radio. "I need ambulances at the corner of Sackville and Spruce. Officer down—he's unconscious. I was forced to shoot the suspect."

"Copy that, 1505," came the dispatchers voice. "Backup is already en route, as per your earlier request, and I'm calling medical assistance now."

Andy didn't reply, just turned her attention back to Sam. Working as quickly and carefully as possible, she began to turn him over, paying special attention to the process so that she didn't roll him onto his injured arm. Once he was flipped she moved to his head, propping him up against her bent legs in order to get a better look.

He was still breathing normally and Andy took that as a good sign. "Sam," she called softly, leaning over to look at his face. "Sam, can you hear me?" His lack of response was enough to tell her that he was still unconscious.

Shifting her weight slightly, Andy reached into her right pocket to extract the small first-aid kit that her father had given her; she'd carried it with her every day since she started, but hadn't had the occasion to use it until now. Flipping the case open, she pulled out the miniature smelling salts. It only took a few passes under Sam's nose before his eye's fluttered open.

"Wha.." Sam muttered, glancing around frantically to try and get his bearings. He immediately tried to sit up, but once Andy saw the look of pain cross his face from putting pressure on his left arm she placed her hands on his chest to keep him down.

"Don't move Sam," she instructed him, thanking her lucky stars when he didn't attempt to sit again and instead let his weight fall back against her bent legs. "I don't know what's wrong with your shoulder," she explained and he glanced to his left to try and see the injury, "but I don't think you should move much."

"Alright," he sighed, glancing up at her. "Then I won't move." Andy could tell that even the simple act of talking was causing him pain and her heart ached for him. He'd gotten hurt trying to protect her.

"You're going to be okay," she assured him, moving one hand to the side of his face as she beamed her most reassuring smile down at him. "We did it."

"You did it," he corrected her, doing his best to imitate her smile despite the pain that was obviously flowing through him.

"1519 on scene," their radios crackled to life at the same time and Andy couldn't help but let out a sigh or relief as she recognized the familiar voice of Oliver Shaw. "Where are you guys?"

"We're in the basement," Andy replied hastily. "Entrance is on the Northeast corner of the house."

"On our way," came Shaw's reply and it was only a matter of seconds before he appeared in the basement doorway flanked closely by Dov. The two officers took a moment to survey the scene before both jumping into action at the same time—Oliver moving towards Sam and Andy while Dov cautiously approached Laquin.

"How we doing, Pal?" asked Oliver as he crouched down next to Sam's left side.

"Feel like I've been hit by a bus," Sam turned his head towards Oliver and Andy couldn't help but notice the slight wince that he tried to hide. "I've been better." Oliver must have noticed the wince too, because he lifted his eyes to meet hers, silently asking what happened.

"Laquin got a hold on him," Andy explained. "He was trying to use Sam as a shield so I couldn't shoot him. But something happened to Sam's shoulder and he passed out. Laquin lost his grip and that's how I got the shot."

"Passed out?" Oliver was clearly amused as he glanced back down at Sam. "That's a new one Sammy!"

Normally Andy would have jumped at the opportunity to join in on Shaw's teasing; anything to get one-up on Fifteen's self-proclaimed "bad boy" Swarek. But at the moment, teasing Sam was the furthest thing from her mind. She was still busy concentrating on slowing her racing heartbeat. This was way too close of a call for her.

"Could have been a lot worse," Sam admitted, glancing up at his friend. "A whole lot worse," he repeated seriously, shifting his gaze away from Oliver and Andy suddenly found herself lost in the storm that was his dark brown eyes. They stayed like that—both lost in some non-existent memory of what could have been—until Andy cleared her throat, glancing away and breaking the moment.

"Uh, how's he doing back there?" she called over her shoulder to Dov, desperate to get any attention off herself. The last thing she needed was for Shaw to see the flush that had come over her face as she stared into Sam's eyes.

"He's alive," Dov replied and Andy chose to ignore the fact that he sounded almost disappointed. "One of the shots got him in the shoulder and the other in the bicep." Dov glanced over towards them nodded in her direction as if to say "good job" before his attention returned to Laquin. "He's awake," he explained, "but he's lost a lot of blood. I think he's in shock."

"The ambulances will be here soon," Shaw informed them.

"Okay," Dov responded, "then I think he'll be okay."

"Good," Andy muttered more to herself than anyone else. Even though she knew that she'd done the only thing possible, the thought of another body on her conscious wasn't exactly an appealing idea. It didn't seem as if Shaw noticed her statement, but because it had been whispered downwards Sam had and he was now staring up at her with a look of understanding on his face.

The sound of sirens pouring through the basement's small door alerted the group to the arrival of more backup. One of the sirens sounded different and Shaw's head immediately perked up.

"That's an ambulance," he told them, looking down and smiling at Sam. "They'll get you patched up in no time."

"Let them take Laquin first," Sam replied, his eyes never leaving Andy's.

"But Sam..." she began.

"No," he interrupted her, smiling slightly before he continued. "I'm okay. I want that scumbag to come through this." He gave her a significant look, indicating that he knew exactly why she wanted Laquin to live but also that he had his own reasons too. "It's time he takes responsibility for everything he's done and all the pain he's caused." Andy could feel Sam's body tensing as his anger overtook him, but couldn't manage to come up with anything to say. "Dying is too easy a way out for that bastard!"

"Woah, brother," Oliver interrupted his rant, holding up both hands. "Don't hurt yourself any more than you already have!" He chuckled a bit before continuing. "We'll let him go first. But let's at least get you off this floor." He moved into position to help Sam up before glancing over at Andy, "Care to help, McNally?"

Shaw's words snapped Andy out of her temporary stupor and she quickly moved from her position under Sam's head. She was acutely aware of the loss of contact between their bodies, but pushed the thought away—right now was not the time for those feelings. Taking up a spot on his right side, she waited for Oliver's signal.

On his mark, the two officers lifted together, allowing Sam to get on his feet without putting any extra pressure on his left arm. Yet despite their best efforts, Andy could tell—just by the look on his face—that Sam was biting back the pain he felt.

Even though Sam was completely lucid, they quickly found out that he was quite unsteady on his feet. For a few minutes it was a chore to keep him standing up straight, but eventually he seemed to regain his balance and allowed Andy and Oliver to escort him up the stairs and into the outside world.

After her time spent in the dank basement, Andy was absolutely overjoyed to be standing in the sunlight again. It was as if the bright rays shining down on her were the universe's way of reassuring her that everything was okay and she took a few seconds to just bask in the warm light before helping Oliver maneuver Sam towards his cruiser.

"You going to be okay here?" Oliver asked Sam as they deposited him leaning against the hood of 1519.

"I'll stay with him," Andy spoke up. She wasn't planning on leaving Sam's side until she knew he was going to be okay. It was the least she could do after she'd let Laquin man-handle him like that.

"You don't have to stay with me," Sam argued, but Andy just shot him a look that very clearly said that it wasn't up for debate. Oliver only raised an amused eyebrow at the pair before turning to walk away.

"Second ambulance is about two minutes out!" shouted one of the medics in the distance as she disappeared down the basement steps.

"Hear that?" asked Andy, stepping around to face Sam. "They'll be here soon to check you out."

"Yeah, yeah," Sam grumbled and it was the first time that Andy noticed any sort of annoyance in his voice. "It's not a big deal." He smiled down at her, but to Andy it seemed awkward and forced.

"Alright tough guy," Andy laughed, mainly to push away the uneasiness that she'd begun to feel. "You still need to get checked out though. I don't like the look of that shoulder."

"I don't like the feel of this shoulder," he admitted and Andy was relieved to see his face soften for a moment. She watched as he experimentally shifted his injured arm and resisted the urge to reach out when the action made him double over in pain.

He righted himself without saying a word and the two of them just stood there in silence. There were so many things that Andy wanted to say, but the thinly veiled agitation behind his voice earlier kept her quiet. There would be other times for them to talk.

For now she was content to just stand here with him as he cradled his left arm against his chest. His shoulder looked much better now that he was standing, but even a casual observer would be able to tell that it just wasn't 'sitting' right on his body.

They stood together and watched as the medical team brought Laquin—strapped securely to a gurney—out of the basement and loaded him into the first ambulance. Andy could only hope that he would make it. Sure he was a serial killer and deserved everything he got, but Andy agreed with Sam: death was the easy way out for Laquin. If he died from her shots he'd never have to live up to the thirteen people he'd killed.

"You did good," came Sam's calm voice out of nowhere and Andy couldn't help but smile. Here he was, the hurt one, and he was making sure to congratulate her on a job well done.

Except Andy wasn't so sure that she'd performed to the best of her abilities. Her partner had been hurt and yet again she was unable to talk a suspect down; she'd had to shoot him instead.

"I was scared to death, Sam," she admitted, glancing down at her feet. "I didn't know what to do. We got lucky... that's all."

"I know you would have taken the shot," the absolute certainty in Sam's voice startled Andy and her eyes shot back up to meet his. She could see the confidence he had in her written plainly on his face and for a moment she wished that he wouldn't have so much faith in her abilities.

"No... I wouldn't have," she sighed, her gaze never leaving his. "Not as long as there was a chance that I could hit you. I'd never have taken the shot." She looked down at her hands. "That's not something I could make myself do."

"You'd be surprised," he replied, and Andy flinched as she noticed that his annoyed tone was back. "When it comes down to life or death situations people usually end up making choices that they never thought they could."

The arrival of the second ambulance halted the need for any further conversation and Andy sent up a silent prayer to whatever higher power had decided to give her this out. She didn't want to be arguing right now over whether or not she could have—or should have—taken the shot regardless of Sam's safety. The only thing she wanted at the moment was to know that Sam would be okay.

As a few of the medics moved towards them, Andy realized that she recognized the one of them—a girl. Her name was Holly and she was usually a responder on cases where the Fifteenth had to call in medical assistance. She'd been one of the first medics on scene for Andy's first ever call; a day that she'd probably never forget just due to the fact that it had also been the first day she'd met Sam.

"Officer McNally," Holly called as she approached. "We meet again."

"That we do," Andy couldn't help but smile. She hadn't liked Holly at first—she'd clearly expressed her distaste over Andy giving a victim mouth to mouth, acting like it was the dumbest decision ever—but six months and countless calls later the woman had grown on her. Andy imagined that it was Holly's unwavering humor and wit in any situation that had been a major contribution to the changing of opinions.

"What seems to be the problem?" Holly asked, rounding the car to stand in front of Sam. Andy knew the second that she spotted the problem because the medic let out a low whistle. "Well that doesn't look good at all."

"Tell me something that I don't already know," Sam rolled his eyes but Andy didn't miss the small smile he shot in Holly's direction.

"Looks like its dislocated," Holly observed. "But of course we won't know more until we get you back to the hospital."

"Can't you just fix it here?" Sam asked. If there was one thing Andy had learned about her partner over the past six months it was that Sam pretty much despised hospitals; anything having to do with doctors really.

"Sorry, Swarek," Holly replied, "Only a doctor can fix that. Besides," she placed her bag on the hood of the car and opened it, "if there's more damage we need to find that out." After rifling through the bag's contents for a few seconds she extracted a needle and a small vial of liquid.

"What's that?" Andy asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Just some pain medication," Holly explained. "Trip to the hospital might be a bumpy one and we don't want Officer Swarek here in any more pain than necessary. You know how crappy the shocks on our ambulances are."

"Can't McNally just drive me in?" Sam was starting to get flustered and Andy couldn't help but chuckle to herself. The lengths to which he'd go to get out of something he didn't want to do were almost immeasurable.

"Sorry copper," Holly smirked at him. "Procedure." With very little fanfare she prepped the needle and, grabbing hold of Sam's good arm, administered the shot.

"Gee, thanks for the warning," Sam grumbled, wincing slightly as Holly withdrew the needled. "What if I'd been one of those people deathly afraid of needles?"

"A big, tough guy like you?" Holly chuckled. "Not likely. Suck it up Swarek," Placing the needle into a hazardous materials canister in her bag, Holly gathered her stuff before turning back to Sam. "Shall we?"

"If we must," Sam sighed, starting to follow her towards the waiting ambulance. After a few steps he stopped, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the cruiser keys before tossing them to Andy who had also been following along.

It just happened that at that very moment Dov was passing the small group and Andy called out to him. "Hey, Epstein!" When he turned towards her, she passed the keys on once again. "Take care of the cruiser for us. It's parked on the next street over." Giving her friend a smile she made to turn around, only to meet the questioning stare of her partner.

"What did you just do?" he asked, glancing towards Dov's retreating form.

"I'm coming with you," Andy said matter-of-factly.

Suddenly the hard, annoyed look was back on Sam's face and he immediately began to protest. "You don't need to go with me, McNally. You need to stay here and give a statement."

"They can take my statement when we're done," Andy argued. "It's not going to change. Right now my partner is hurt and that's more important to me."

The eye roll that she was graced with next told Andy she'd won the battle. Sam didn't say anything else as he climbed up into the ambulance and she followed behind. Andy knew there would probably be hell to pay for her defiance of him later—his disapproval was virtually radiating outwards—but as far as she was concerned she was exactly where she belonged.

* * *

The ambulance ride was an uneventful one. Andy spent the entire trip listening to Sam joke around with the medics. He talked to Holly... He talked to the rookie EMT, his name was David, who had ridden along... He talked to the driver... He talked to everyone but her.

Andy wasn't quite sure what she'd done to upset him so, but his blatant shunning was starting to make her angry.

"We're here!" Holly announced as the vehicle came to a stop. She reached over and opened the ambulance's back door. "They'll probably take you right back, Sam. Cops get special treatment 'round here."

"At least the badge is good for something," Sam joked, stepping down and following her through the ER doors. Never once did he look back to see if Andy was coming.

"I'm just going to hang back and call my Sergeant," Andy explained to David as she jumped out of the ambulance. "Need to fill him in on what's happening." She really did need to phone Best, but hanging back had a double meaning. Perhaps it'd give Sam a chance to get over whatever animosity he held towards her and it would give her a chance to calm down as well.

"No problem!" David told her. "When you're done come inside. I'll be right in here and I can take you back to your partner."

"Alright, thanks," Andy said, pulling out her phone and walking away. She quickly dialed the numbers she'd had memorized since her second day on the job.

"Best," came the Sergeant's voice on the other end of the line.

"Sergeant," she began, "It's Andy."

"Ah, McNally," he responded, "Shaw tells me you've gone to the hospital."

"Yes, sir," she confirmed. "They need to check out Sa... Officer Swarek. Is it alright if I stay here? Or do I need to come back and give a statement?" Andy was slightly ashamed that part of her, albeit a small part, was actually hoping he'd tell her to come back.

"No, that's fine, McNally," Best assured her. "You've got your partners back. We can get your statement later."

"Thank you sir," Andy hoped that she was doing a good enough job hiding the slight disappointment in her voice.

"Just make sure you're back for evaluations tonight," he told her.

"Will do, Sir," she responded, removing the phone from her ear and ending the call. At first she thought she'd have to call someone to come pick her up later, but as she moved towards the hospital doors an idea came over her. Just before entering the large double doors she typed out a text message to Dov asking him if he could possibly drop the cruiser off at the hospital.

His reply of "no problem" came moments later and Andy smiled, slipping the phone back in her pocket and making her way inside. Her good mood had returned—for now.

It only took her a few seconds to locate David in the small waiting room and he immediately motioned for her to follow him down a nearby hallway. It was quite a journey through the maze-like hallways of Memorial's ER, and Andy had to make extra sure that she didn't lose her guide. Soon enough, though, David came to a halt.

"He's in here," he said, motioning towards a nearby door. "I think one of the nurses is in there with him but you should be able to go right in."

"Thank you," Andy smiled at him before moving towards the room.

Rather than just bursting in, Andy took a second to knock lightly as she opened the door. "Sam?" she asked tentatively, peeking her head into the room. There on the room's lone bed sat Sam, and he was shirtless.

Under normal circumstances, Andy might have taken a few moments to appreciate the view. However in this particular case she couldn't help but notice that he looked more uncomfortable than she'd ever seen him. A nurse was buzzing around him, checking his vitals and Andy surmised that his discomfort was on account of the woman.

The nurse had just finished taking his blood pressure when Andy decided to step fully into the room. The action was enough to draw both patient and nurses attention and they both turned to look at her.

"Oh," the woman said when she caught sight of Andy—the cold tone in her voice unmistakable. "Hey there."

"Hi," Andy huffed, unable to hide the sudden icy demeanor which had overcome her. This was really not something she wanted to be dealing with today.

At least now she knew why Sam had looked so agitated when she first peeked into the room. He knew the woman... In fact, he and his nurse went way back.

_Monica_.

* * *

_Wee! Like it? Hate it? Sending me mail bombs? Let me know!  
And for anyone less than pleased that Monica has reared her...quite attractive (imo)..head... You can blame my Tweeps. They were asked to vote "yes" or "no" (without knowing what they were voting on of course)... The "yes"'s won... ;-) [Now they'll never vote on anything again... lol] _


	10. Chapter X

_So here's another chapter guys! I'm hoping that FFN will stop being evil so that you guys don't have any problems reading it. I know I've had a terrible time reading stuff here over the past couple days!_

_And since some of you have commented on this in your reviews, I'll just give you guys my opinion: I like Monica. I think she's interesting for a character we don't know much about. I, however, __**do not**__ like her for Sam =)_

* * *

**Her Own Rules  
Chapter X**

* * *

Memorial Hospital was the absolute last place on Earth that Andy McNally wanted to be. She'd just been forced to shoot someone, Sam was hurt, and she was pretty sure that he was mad at her for some reason. At that point, anything would have been preferable than being stuck in a room with the man she quite possibly loved and his ex-girlfriend.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Monica said casually, moving to hang the blood pressure cuff back on the wall.

"Well, I am Sam's _partner_," she replied a bit smugly. "Where he goes I usually go too."

Monica remained quiet for a few moments and just stared as if she was trying to size Andy up for a fight. But instead of lunging forward, the blond nurse just shook her head, lowering her eyes and letting a breath out through her nose. When she looked up again, her face had softened considerably.

"Right," Monica cracked a smile, nodding her head. "I knew that. How are you doing, Andy?" It was clear that she was now at least attempting to control her emotions and as a result Andy could feel her own sour mood dissipating.

"It's been a long day," Andy admitted, glancing over at Sam. "But I'm doing okay."

"That's good," Monica smiled again and this time Andy couldn't help but return the gesture.

_Have to admit,_ Andy told herself. _May not like her, but she is a pretty nice girl. I guess she's okay... As long as she stays away from Sam_.

"So," Monica's voice brought Andy out of her thoughts, "what'd he get himself into this time?" The fact that Monica was asking her instead of Sam caused Andy to chuckle.

"Just the usual," she began, trying to keep her explanation light—the last thing she wanted to do right now was relive what had happened in the basement. "He decided to pick a fight with a guy twice as big as him and ended up paying the price."

"That's not exactly what happened!" Sam protested from his position on the bed and it was enough to elicit laughter from the two girls.

"I'm sure it isn't," laughed Monica, rolling her eyes as she turned back towards Sam. "Your vitals all look okay," she told him. "So that's a good sign. Just sit tight for a bit and I'll be right back with Doctor Hammond." Turning towards the door, she glanced sideways towards Andy, "Don't let him sneak out of here."

"I won't," Andy assured as Monica slipped out of the room. Once positive the door was closed completely, she turned towards Sam. "I don't think she likes me very much."

Sam raised an eyebrow, smirking at her, "I think the feeling might be mutual, McNally. You didn't seem too happy to see her either."

"I don't _dislike_ her," Andy scoffed. "I just don't really know her that well. All I know is that she's pretty, a nurse, and practically obsessed with you!"

"Obsessed?" Sam chuckled, shaking his head, "if Monica is so obsessed, McNally, then enlighten me. Why is it that she's the one who broke up with me?"

"I thought you said that you two were never that serious?" Andy asked, suddenly afraid that Sam hadn't told her the whole truth about the relationship they'd had before he went undercover.

"We weren't," he assured her, smirking a bit and Andy knew he was getting a kick out of her jealousy. "She said she didn't want any strings so that's what I went with. That's why I volunteered to go undercover even though we were technically still seeing each other. I only found out after the fact that she'd been lying about the 'no strings' part."

"So she wanted a more serious commitment," Andy reasoned. "But you went undercover. And then when you came back she realized it wasn't going to happen. So she just walked away?"

"Exactly," Sam replied. "So, forgive me if I say that it doesn't really sound much like obsession to me."

"Well," Andy pursed her lips, thinking. "Maybe she's having 'Dumper's Remorse' or something. I mean, why else would she not like me?"

"Considering you're the reason she wasn't going to get a more serious commitment out of me," Sam pointed out, "I think I can understand why you might not be her favorite person." Andy might have been worried that he was upset if it wasn't for the slight twinkle in his eyes

"But I'm such a likeable person!" Andy cried, deciding to run with it and holding back a laugh. "It's you know, humanly impossible to not like me. It's my second super power, next to being able to hang pictures straight!"

"I don't know then," Sam told her, joining in on the laughter. "Maybe she thinks you don't like her." He gave her a significant look and Andy knew that he was probably right. She'd never exactly been _nice_ to Monica. But then again, she'd never exactly been _mean_ either.

Andy shrugged, considering her next words carefully. "Honestly Sam... She seems like an okay person. Maybe not someone I'd typically hang around with, but she's not terrible or anything. I just don't see us giving each other manicures any time in the near future."

"You don't have to convince me, McNally," he smiled at her. "I'm not asking you to be her friend."

"Good," Andy released the breath she'd been holding, relieved that Sam wasn't upset with her. "But for the record," she added, "she really isn't that bad."

Sam didn't have time to answer her before the door swung open again and in strode Monica, followed by a young man who Andy assumed to be the doctor.

"Hello there!" the man greeted them cheerily. "I'm Doctor Hammond. What seems to be the problem today?"

"Well," Sam began, motioning to his left arm, "they tell me I've got a dislocated shoulder."

"That doesn't sound very pleasant," Hammond replied and Andy couldn't help but roll her eyes. She'd never quite understood why doctors felt the constant need to just point out the obvious. "Before we do anything," he continued, "I need to know a bit more about how you received this injury."

"A suspect got hold of him," Andy piped up, figuring that since she had ring-side seats to the event that she probably knew best how to explain it. "He had his arms under Sam's and up over his shoulders... Like a full-nelson they do in wrestling. He was shaking Sam around when it happened. I heard his shoulder pop and Sam just dropped like a rock."

"I certainly hope that you got the bastard," Monica blurted from her spot next to Hammond. She instantly looked ashamed of her statement as the doctor shot her a disapproving look.

"I did," Andy replied, glancing down at the floor. "Had to shoot him."

"Ah, yes," Hammond said, "the gentleman who was just brought in not too long ago. Two gunshot wounds I believe."

"That's him," Andy sighed, keeping her eyes on the floor until she felt the weight of a hand on her shoulder. Glancing up, she saw that Monica had moved to stand by her.

"He's in pretty bad shape," the nurse informed her. "But they think he's going to make it."

Andy didn't respond to the statement, instead opting to just nod her head. In truth she had no idea how to respond to Monica's information. Should she be happy that the serial killer would survive his injury? Should she be angry that he was going to be okay? Neither possibility seemed particularly appeasing to her at the moment so Andy tried to push the thoughts from her head.

"Well, now that we know what happened to you Officer Swarek," Hammond began, effectively steering the conversation back to Sam, "I do think we need to take an X-Ray and MRI of your shoulder just to rule out the possibility of any damage beyond the dislocation." He paused a moment, glancing at the chart in his hand. "But I think we can start out by getting your shoulder back into its socket. Hopefully that will relieve most, if not all, of your current pain."

"Okay," Sam replied, turning slightly to allow the doctor easier access to his left shoulder.

Andy stepped back to allow Hammond more room, but her eyes never left Sam. Eventually his gaze came up to meet hers and locked there. It was as if neither dared to look away as the doctor and nurse moved into position—Hammond with his hands on Sam's injured shoulder and Monica positioned to keep him still.

"Alright, don't move," Hammond instructed. "We're going to do this on three. One... Two... Three!"

Andy could only watch helplessly as a look of extreme pain passed over Sam's face while Hammond rotated his shoulder forward and back into its joint. He didn't make a sound, but the slightly bulging vein on his neck told Andy that it was only because he had clamped his mouth shut and refused to open it again until the process was over. When Hammond finally stepped back, admiring his handiwork, Andy shot Sam her best 'I'm proud of you' smile.

"There! How does that feel?" the doctor asked.

Sam began to move his arm slowly and Andy was overjoyed to see that he seemed to be having a much easier time of it than before.

"It still hurts," Sam admitted, wincing slightly as he continued to rotate his shoulder back and forth. "But it's a lot better than it was. I could barely move it before."

"That's good then," Hammond assured him. "If you'll give me a few minutes, I'll go enquire about those tests. I don't think that radiology is too awfully busy today, so I believe they'll be able to get you right in. It shouldn't take long."

"Alright," Sam grumbled. It was clear to Andy that he'd rather just skip the tests and get out of there.

"I'll send Nurse Dunn back when they're ready for you." Doctor Hammond started towards the door but only made it half way before he turned back to Sam. "If I may say so, Officer Swarek, you're a lucky man to have a partner like Officer McNally here; someone who's got your back like that."

"I'm the lucky one," Andy quickly corrected him. "If Laquin hadn't lost his grip on Sam I don't know what I would have done." Out of the corner of her eye, Andy noticed the sudden change in Sam's expression—he didn't look happy.

Hammond just smiled, nodding his head briefly before exiting the room and holding the door for Monica to do the same.

* * *

No sooner had the door clicked shut, than an awkward silence engulfed the room. Andy couldn't help but notice that Sam was looking anywhere in the room except at her and his expression was once again that of annoyance. Whatever his problem was, it was really starting to upset her; especially since not ten minutes ago they had been fine and talking to each other.

"Did I do something wrong Sam?" she finally asked when the silence was too much to bear any longer.

"What do you mean?" he asked, glancing up at her for the first time since the doctor and Monica had left.

"Did I do something wrong?" she repeated, sighing. "Something to piss you off? Because ever since we got in the ambulance at the scene you've been acting like you don't want me around."

"It's not that, Andy," he assured her, but also offered no further explanation.

"Then what is it?" she pushed, needing to know what she'd done that was so wrong.

"It's about what you said to Hammond," he explained. "About not knowing what you'd have done if Laquin hadn't lost his grip..." He paused a second, glancing down quickly and then back up at her. "It's about what you said earlier too, about not taking the shot because of me."

"I thought we went over this already," Andy sighed. "I couldn't get a clear shot at him, Sam. I wasn't going to endanger you."

"That's just it," he began and then stopped, shaking his head. "I've been thinking it over and over again in my head." He broke eye contact with her then, as if ashamed of having to tell her what he was thinking. "I can't have you making bad decisions because of me."

Andy couldn't believe her ears. "You're saying I made a bad call by not _shooting at you_? Sam..."

"You have to think about the case, _McNally_," he interrupted her and Andy couldn't help but flinch at the harsh way he'd said her name. "Laquin could have escaped because you hesitated. He could have hurt you and gotten away."

"But he didn't!" she protested.

"But he _could _have."

"Then what am I supposed to do Sam?" she asked. "You need to tell me which is true: either you always have your partner's back and look out for them, or you put the case first; they both can't be true!"

"You always have your partner's back McNally," he explained, "that's a given. But there are some occasions when you have to think about the case first. You can't let personal stuff get in the way of doing your job... You can't let it get in the way of apprehending a suspect. It's not fair and it's never easy, but that's the way it is."

"Then maybe..." she trailed off, moving to stand before him and placing her hands on her hips. "Maybe I shouldn't be a cop." His eyes shot to hers in surprise and Andy could only shrug. "It's always going to be personal for me, Sam. And not just with you," she pointed out. "There's not a single person at Fifteen that I'd have been able to act any differently with today."

"You've only been on the job for six months Andy," he told her. "You shouldn't have been faced with this kind of decision so soon. But it's something that almost every cop has to face sooner or later. You just got it sooner."

Andy really didn't want to be talking about this anymore. Sure, she understood what he was saying, but the entire conversation was all so uncharacteristic for Sam. She was beginning to wonder if he was truly trying to give her sound police advice or if this was his way of getting her to promise that she wouldn't put him before herself when it came to safety.

"Where is this coming from, Sam?" she asked, deciding that it was better to find out now. "Is this really about cases and partners? Or is this about you not wanting me to get hurt?"

His silence was all the answer she needed.

"Well," she continued after it seemed clear he wasn't going to speak, "since that's taken care of..."

"It's actually both, Andy," he finally spoke up. "Yes, of course I don't want you putting yourself in danger; especially when it can easily be prevented. But I wasn't lying about the other stuff either. More likely than not there will come a day when you're going to have to step back and make that decision. You may have to endanger your partner or someone you're working with for the sake of a case." She was about to protest, but he held up a hand to stop her. "Like I said... It's not fair and never easy, but just like having to accept that innocent people are going to die no matter what you do, it's part of the job."

Andy sighed, staring down at her feet and making a snap decision. "Tonight after evaluations I'm going to talk to Best," she informed him.

"About what?" he asked.

"I'm going to ask to not be partnered with anyone," she replied.

"You know that won't happen, Andy," he pointed out. "Even senior officers rarely go solo. Your evaluations might be tonight, but you know that you and your friends are still going to be seen as Division's rookies."

"Then I'll just ask him to make sure I'm not partnered with you," she forced out, glancing away and frowning. The statement had come out a little more forcefully than she intended.

Andy couldn't help but notice that for a few moments before he spoke, Sam looked almost hurt. "Why not me?"

"Because," she explained, letting her arms fall back to her sides. "For all of his lies and deceit, Ray Swann was right about one thing..."

"And what would that be?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

"I don't want to disappoint you," she answered honestly.

"You don't."

"You're disappointed in me right now!" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "You're disappointed about the decision I made today. And if Best partners us up, and everything you told me is true..." She sighed, stepping closer to him and lowering her voice, "I'm just going to keep disappointing you."

"Andy..." he began.

"No Sam," she cut him off. "It's the truth! Because no matter how many times you say I can do it, I know that I can't. When it comes right down to it... When it comes time that I have to make that kind of decision again... You or the case—you or the suspect—it's going to be you. _Every_ time." The last bit came out as barely a whisper.

Andy stood there silently, staring into his eyes and trying to gauge any sort of reaction. However, Sam's face remained expressionless; he was stoic as ever and she found herself wishing that he'd do something—anything—at all to let her know he'd even heard what she said.

Seconds ticked by like hours, but finally he began to speak. "Andy..."

The mere tone of his voice was enough to tell Andy that she probably didn't want to hear whatever it was he had to say. She'd just made a fairly huge admission to him, and she wasn't about to let him tear it down just for the sake of "duty" or being a "good cop." She'd all but admitted that she couldn't live without him and now it seemed as if everything would be blown all to hell.

And so Andy McNally did the only thing she could think of to silence him. Leaning forward quickly—and careful to not touch his injured shoulder—she pressed her lips firmly against his.

* * *

_So let me tell you... This one was actually painful to write! Not because I had a hard time with it, but because writing about Sam's injury reminded me of the time when I got to spend 10+ hours with a dislocated shoulder after my mother yanked too hard on my arm... NOT FUN._

_But... Let me know what you think! Were my painful memories worth it?_


	11. Chapter XI

_Don't have much to say about this one... So I'll just reiterate my thanks for all the wonderful reviews that you guys have been leaving! They really do make my day!_

* * *

**Her Own Rules  
Chapter XI**

* * *

At first Sam didn't respond, his body going tense under her touch, and for a few moments Andy was afraid that he might pull away. To her relief, however, she eventually felt his mouth begin to move against hers. It wasn't long before he was meeting her half way, returning the kiss in kind.

His right hand came up to fist in her hair and Andy let out a small whimper, pressing herself more forcefully against him, letting one hand come to rest on his knee and the other on his hip. The action was enough to draw its own sound from the back of Sam's throat, deep and possessive.

Andy was drowning in him. Nothing mattered but the feeling of his lips moving over hers—desperate and searching. It was enough to make her forget the rules she'd been trying to make for herself... Enough to make her forget the stupid bet everyone had been making... Enough to make her forget where they were.

That is... until the sharp click of the room's door brought them both crashing back to reality.

Faster than she thought humanly possible, Andy leapt away from Sam. She certainly wasn't ashamed of what she'd been doing, but it was nearly impossible to not feel like a kid who'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Turning towards the door, she could only hope that there wasn't _too much_ guilt written on her face.

But the look on Monica's face as she stood in the doorway told Andy that she needn't be worried about giving anything away; the nurse had seen enough.

Monica didn't move for a few moments. Instead she remained standing in place, her eyes going back and forth between Andy and Sam as if trying to process what she'd just seen. Finally she broke the silence by clearing her throat and making a show of checking over the chart in her hands.

"Uh," she began, her voice cracking slightly, "radiology can get you in now Sam." She didn't even look up from the clipboard. "If you'll just come with me."

"Alright," replied Sam as he slipped off the bed, grabbing his previously discarded shirt and pulling it on. He glanced over at Andy, shooting her one of his reassuring smiles before following Monica out into the hallway.

Andy trailed along behind, unsure of whether or not the invitation to follow along had been extended to her. Once out of the room she stood silently next to Sam as Monica quickly grabbed a few more files from the nurses' station.

"It'll take about a half hour, Andy," Monica said as she returned to where they were standing. Her tone was much harsher than Andy had ever heard before, and she steeled herself against whatever might come next. "You can wait here, or..." she trailed off, but Andy didn't miss the underlying message: she wasn't invited to come along.

"Actually," Andy began, deciding quickly that she wouldn't give Monica the satisfaction of knowing that she was getting left behind, "I was thinking of going to visit a friend. Do you know if Noelle Williams has been released yet?"

"No, I don't," Monica replied, obviously thrown off by Andy's nonchalant answer. "But I can check." Turning, the nurse made her way back to the nurses' station and began speaking with one of the women sitting at a computer.

"Who doesn't like who now?" Andy whispered, shooting a glance to her left at Sam.

"Yeah, yeah," he chuckled. "Just fight nicely girls."

Even though Andy was glad that Sam didn't seem to be phased by her back and forth with Monica, she also couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he should be taking her side. They were partners, on the fast track to becoming even more, and he should have her back. After all, Monica was the one who'd been shooting daggers out of her eyes all day long.

_What is this? High school?_ Andy scolded herself. _Sam already took your side. He kissed you! That kind of means you already won._ She couldn't help but smile at the thought and the action did not go unnoticed.

"There's the smile I love," he whispered, flashing her a grin of his own.

"She's still here," Monica called, approaching them again. "Room 319."

"Thanks," Andy said, keeping the grin plastered to her face. "Then that's where I'll be."

"I'm sure someone can come get you when we're done," Sam offered, glancing at Monica.

"Yeah," the nurse replied, disappointment evident in her voice. "I'll come find you."

"Great!" Andy smirked, turning to make her way down the hall.

"Hey Andy," Sam's voice made her pause and she turned back to face him. "We'll continue our, uh, conversation, later." He smiled, Monica's eyes went wide.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, sir," she cooed back at him, lacing her voice heavily with desire. It was all Andy could do to contain her laughter as his expression changed to almost perfectly match Monica's.

Without waiting for a response she turned and continued on her way down the hall. She'd gotten the upper hand this time and it would take a hell of a lot more than a disgruntled nurse to wipe the self-satisfied grin off of her face now.

* * *

Upon reaching Room 319, Andy was surprised to find Noelle dressed and sitting on the edge of her bed. A giant cast engulfed the woman's broken leg and Andy noticed a pair of crutches sitting nearby. Apparently Noelle really was being discharged soon.

"So, you're getting out of here?" Andy asked as she made her way into the room to stand before Noelle.

"Did you really think that I'd miss evaluations?" Noelle countered, laughing slightly. "Going to take more than a bum leg to keep me away from that!"

"Glad to hear it," Andy assured her. If she was truthful with herself, Noelle Williams was exactly the kind of cop that Andy wanted to be. She was strong, dedicated, and fiercely passionate about the job; like a well-oiled 'to serve and protect' machine. Yet, despite her nearly flawless execution of the job, Noelle also managed to have compassion, humility, and one of the best senses of humor Andy had ever seen. Yes, Noelle Williams was a top-notch specimen of a woman police officer.

"So, " Noelle asked, "are you my ride? Best didn't tell me who he was sending."

"Nope, not me," Andy informed her. "I'm actually here waiting on Sam to get back from radiology."

"What happened?" asked Noelle and Andy noticed the look of fear which passed over the older woman's face.

"He's okay!" she quickly replied. "We collared that murderer...Gregor Laquin."

"That's amazing, Andy," Noelle beamed.

"Not completely," Andy admitted. "He got the jump on us. Sam was trying to protect me I guess... I'm still not really sure what happened, but Laquin got hold of him. Sam ended up with a dislocated shoulder and Laquin," she paused, taking a deep breath, "well, he's got two bullets in him. But they say he'll probably make it."

Noelle nodded, a knowing look on her face. "At least things turned out alright. You did good, rookie."

"Well that seems to be up for debate," Andy huffed, remembering her earlier conversation with Sam and silently cursing the fact that she'd let it put a chip in her good mood.

"What do you mean 'up for debate?'" questioned Noelle.

"Sam pretty much yelled at me for how I handled the whole situation," Andy explained. "Laquin was using Sam as a shield and I couldn't get a good shot. It wasn't until Sam's shoulder popped out of the socket and he passed out that Laquin lost his grip and I was able to pull the trigger."

"I see..." said Noelle.

"Sam's mad about it," Andy continued. "He told me I should have taken the shot sooner... Even though I could have hit him instead of Laquin."

"Sounds like typical 'Swarek logic' to me," Noelle mused, rolling her eyes.

"I just don't get why he's so fixated on drilling it into my head that someday I'll have to make that kind of choice again and that I need to choose differently next time." Andy shuddered at the possibility. "Maybe he's right," she admitted, "but I really can't see myself reacting any differently in the future."

"Can I give you some advice Andy?" Noelle asked. "Even though I'm not technically your training officer."

"Of course," Andy replied, secretly hoping that whatever Noelle said would be some magical solution to her problem.

"Don't dwell on it," Noelle instructed her. "Yeah, Sam is right about the fact that most cops do end up having to face that sort of decision sooner or later. But I know for a fact that if you dwell on it, then it's going to drive you crazy and you won't be able to do your job properly."

"But how am I supposed to _not_ dwell on it?" Andy asked. "Especially since I've supposedly already screwed it up once?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret Andy," Noelle said, leaning towards her and lowering her voice. "No matter what is supposedly 'right' and no matter what Sammy boy says, there aren't many cops who would have made a different choice than you."

"Good to know, I guess," Andy felt a little better, but Noelle's speech hadn't really lessened her fear over being in that situation again.

"I think it's got a lot more to do with the fact that he passed out than it does with your actual decision," Noelle speculated.

"How so?" Andy was intrigued by Noelle's new insight.

"You and I both know that Sam Swarek doesn't like situations that he can't control," Noelle shot her a pointed look. "When he passed out... Well, he was officially out of the game. But you were still in danger."

"Oh," Andy managed, thinking the idea over in her head. It made sense that Sam would be upset over passing out simply because it meant that he couldn't have her back like he normally did.

"Swarek may never admit it to anyone, but protecting you is one of the highest priorities on his list." Noelle smiled and Andy couldn't help but blush for a few seconds.

"I just don't want to screw anything up," Andy admitted, shaking her head. "But you're right," she pushed the unpleasantness away. "Things turned out okay in the end."

"Of course I'm right!" Noelle laughed.

"I figured that I'd stop by and see you while Sam was getting his tests done," Andy told her. "And I'm glad I did."

"Oh, I see how it is," Noelle joked, faking a hurt expression before laughing, "I'm just a second-thought to you."

"Never!" Andy joined in on the laughter. "I needed to get away. Even though it wasn't said out loud, I got the distinct impression that Monica wanted me to make myself scarce."

"Monica Dunn?" Noelle asked. "That nurse Sam was seeing before he went under?"

"Yeah," Andy confirmed. "You know her?"

"Not well," replied Noelle. "Just saw her a couple times with Sam at the Penny."

"Yeah, Sam says they weren't too serious," Andy blurted out before she could stop herself. "Apparently she's the one who broke up with him, but..." she trailed off. It was ridiculous to keep rehashing the Monica issue.

"But she's not exactly thrilled about other women in Sam's life?" Noelle finished for her.

"Yeah, you could say that."

It looked as if Noelle was getting ready to say something else but she stopped short as a uniformed blond appeared in the room's door.

"Oh, hi Andy," Gail said dismissively before turning her attention towards Noelle. "Sergeant Best sent me to pick you up, ma'am."

"About time!" Noelle exclaimed, grabbing the crutches and standing from her place on the bed. "I thought you'd never get here!"

As Noelle gathered her things together, throwing them in a bag she retrieved from the nearby chair, Gail turned towards Andy. "I heard about the collar. Serial killer... Nice."

"Thanks," Andy couldn't help but smile. This was the closest that Gail Peck had ever gotten to congratulating her on anything before.

"Of course," Gail arched an eyebrow, lowering her voice, "it's not hard to get a high-profile collar when you've got an inside source in the D's office and you're the only ones who know the guy is back in town..."

"We just got lucky," Andy replied, irritated. Who cared if Luke had given her and Sam the heads up. Being a cop wasn't about getting recognition for your collars; it was about making sure scumbags like Laquin couldn't hurt any more people.

"Also heard you let Swarek get hurt," Gail continued to scowl.

"Yeah, things went a bit wrong," Andy began dejectedly, but then stopped. She didn't have to take this kind of crap from Gail. She'd gotten the collar and Sam was going to be okay—she wasn't going to let 'Miss Perfect' take that away from her. "But you know what Gail? Laquin is in custody—he can't hurt any more girls—and Sam is going to be okay. _That's_ what really matters."

"You're right," Gail's voice was much softer than it had been before and Andy nearly had a heart attack over the fact that the blond was agreeing with her. "I'm glad that you and Sam are both okay."

"Me too," Andy agreed. "It could have been a lot worse than it was."

"But it wasn't," Noelle interrupted, handing her bag to Gail. "You can carry this for me. Now let's get out of here!" With that, the older officer made her way out the door, moving much faster than Andy had ever seen anyone on crutches go before.

"I guess that's my cue," Gail smiled at Andy before making her way out into the hall to follow Noelle. "Oh," she called, glancing over her shoulder, "are you going to make it back for evaluations?"

"Yeah," Andy replied. "I want to make sure Sam is okay, but I'll be back."

"I'll bet you do," Gail shot her a knowing look. "See you then."

Andy watched as the two women disappeared down the hall before making her way over to some nearby vending machines. Digging through her pockets she managed to come up with enough change to buy something to drink.

Not wanting to wander too far from Noelle's room in case Monica turned up, Andy made her way into the third-floor waiting room and settled into one of the plush chairs. Seeing as the elevators opened directly across from the small lounge area, Andy figured it was the best place to wait.

* * *

Eventually boredom had taken over and Andy found herself flipping aimlessly through old copies of Hello Magazine that had been left on one of the nearby tables. She was half-way through an article on Brad and Angie's latest adoption plans, and so engrossed in the story that she didn't even notice Monica approaching.

"Hey, Andy," the nurse called when she was a few feet away.

"Oh!" Andy looked up from the magazine, startled. "Sorry, Monica! I didn't see you there."

"We're finished," Monica told her. The nurse's voice was much calmer than it had been before and Andy toyed with the idea that maybe Sam had said something to her. "Sam's back in the room waiting for Doctor Hammond to let him go."

"That's great!" Andy exclaimed, plopping the magazine down and practically jumping out of the chair. "I'm sure he's anxious to get away from this place." She didn't mean it as a dig, but the look on Monica's face told her it had been taken that way. "He's never liked hospitals," she amended.

"You can say that again," Monica replied. "The first time I met Sam, the medics had to practically sedate him just to get him into the ER." Andy wasn't quite sure why Monica was sharing this information with her. Maybe to not-so-subtlety point out that she'd known Sam longer? Maybe she was just trying to be friendly again? Andy didn't really have time to contemplate the many reasons because Monica's next words hit her like a punch in the gut. "Apparently gunshot wounds don't really require medical attention." Reaching out, the blond hit the elevator button as if what she'd just said was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Sam got shot?" stammered Andy, trying to reign in her emotions. This new little tidbit of information was seriously throwing her off. Sam had never mentioned getting hurt before; let alone getting _shot_.

"It was a while ago" Monica explained, shrugging. "Almost a year before he went undercover."

The elevator door opened and both women stepped inside. Monica seemed just fine, but Andy felt like she was being ripped apart inside. Why hadn't Sam ever told her he'd been shot? More importantly, why was she so upset over that fact?

"He never mentioned it," Andy shrugged, deciding that she'd just have to ask Sam about it later.

"Maybe he just doesn't like to talk about it?" Monica offered and Andy was glad that the other woman wasn't trying to rub it in.

"Maybe," Andy agreed. "I'll have to ask him about it someday."

The rest of the elevator ride was spent in silence and it wasn't until they'd reached the door of Sam's room that Monica stopped Andy with a hand on her arm.

"Hey, Andy..." she began.

"Yeah?" Andy asked, raising an eyebrow at Monica's now serious face.

"I know you and I will probably never be friends," Monica explained, "but I do appreciate you being civil with me... Despite everything."

"Uh, you're welcome?" Andy was getting slightly confused. Was Monica trying to make a peace offering?

"But with that said," the nurse's voice grew hard, "I know it's a bit risky... threatening a cop and all. But I _care_ about Sam, and if you hurt him," she paused, "you will regret it."

Andy wasn't quite sure how to react to the statement, "I care about him too," she assured, "and hurting him is the _last_ thing I want to do."

"Okay," Monica said, plastering a smile on her face, "just as long as we understand each other." With that she pushed the door open and disappeared inside the room, leaving a still-stunned Andy in her wake.

Just as soon as Andy got her wits about her again, she followed Monica in the room only to find Doctor Hammond already there.

"Looks like you're ready to go," Hammond said, extending his hand which Sam shook. "We should have your test results back in a few days and someone will give you a call."

"Thanks, Doc," Sam replied, wasting no time before moving towards the door. "See you around, Monica," he nodded his head as he passed the blond nurse, coming to stop in front of Andy. "Dov was just here to drop off the cruiser," he explained, handing her the keys. "You ready to go?"

Andy couldn't help but laugh a bit as Sam didn't bother waiting for her reply before disappearing out the door. "Thanks, doctor... Bye Monica!" she called, hurrying out the door after him.

Andy didn't catch up with Sam until they'd reached the cruiser. His aversion to hospitals was almost comical and she couldn't help but smile as they both climbed into the cruiser.

"Hey!" Andy suddenly exclaimed as a thought hit her, "I haven't passed evaluations yet but I'm driving the cruiser! And I didn't even have to ask!" Sam was notorious for not letting anyone drive his cruiser. Sure, he'd let her drive a few times in the past—most notably when they'd transported Ray Swann—but each and every time she'd practically had to beg.

"Don't remind me," Sam grumbled from the passenger's seat, his grumpy expression betrayed by the smile that played across his face. "Just don't get used to it." They shared a laugh as Andy buckled her seatbelt and started the car.

Maneuvering out of their parking space, Andy checked both directions before pulling into traffic. Once she'd gotten over into the correct lane she glanced across the cruiser at Sam.

"So," she began, "how come you never told me that you got shot?"

* * *

_Poor Monica. I really do hate mistreating her like this... But when you get in the way of my McSwarek ship... You tend to get run over..._

_As always... Reviews of any kind are love!_


	12. Chapter XII

_Don't have much to say about this one... Except that I'm sorry that it's been so long coming. I've been doing quite a bit of traveling over the past week and worrying about my grandmother who has to have a toe amputated on Friday. So I'm afraid this chapter might not quite be up to par with the others... I don't really like where it ends, but it just seemed like the logical jumping-off point._

_One more chapter and an epilogue after this. They're mostly written so all they need is polishing up and a bit of adding to. So... Regardless of my schedule, it should be smooth sailing to the end of Her Own Rules._

_I'd just like to reiterate my thanks for all the wonderful reviews that you guys have been leaving! _

* * *

**Her Own Rules  
Chapter XII**

* * *

They'd been riding in silence for a few minutes when Andy decided to speak up again, "You don't have to tell me Sam," she assured him, referring to her earlier question about his gunshot wound. "It's just that Monica mentioned something about it and I... I just figured I'd ask."

"Not something I like to think about," Sam admitted, glancing out the window and scratching the back of his neck. "If you think shooting someone is traumatizing," he gave her a look, "just imagine being on the other end."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point," she gave him her most reassuring smile. "I don't really think that I'd want to remember it either." Turning her attention back to driving, Andy was content with leaving it there. Maybe someday Sam would open up to her about the experience, but for once she wasn't going to press the issue.

It was because of this uncharacteristic decision that she was shocked when he started speaking again.

"It was in the leg," he began, taking a breath and glancing over at her. "I was careless..."

"Sam, you don't..." she began, trying to stop him. He'd already said it wasn't something he liked to talk about and she didn't want him to feel obligated.

"No, it's okay," he assured her. For a few seconds he didn't speak, but the look on his face told Andy that he'd resolved to tell her; nothing would stop him now. "It was about six months before I went undercover. Actually, it was the day that I found out I'd be getting to work with the Drug Squad. Maybe that's why I didn't pay attention... I was distracted."

"Everyone gets distracted every now and again," Andy commented, hoping that it might make him feel even a little better. They both knew that she'd had her share of distractions on the job and really it was a miracle that she hadn't gotten herself hurt yet.

"Yeah, but I should have known better," Sam told her. "I just _assumed_ that Shaw was covering the other guy. All I was thinking about was how taking down this guy—he was a pretty high-profile dealer—would get me even more of an in with the drug guys. So I didn't pay attention... And while I was chasing him, his buddy took a shot at me." He paused for a minute, running a hand over his right leg. "I'm just lucky the guy had terrible aim."

Knowing that Sam had been shot was completely different than hearing him actually recount the tale to her. Somehow, hearing it straight from him made the whole thing more real and Andy could feel her breathing tighten up as a sharp pain began to spread across her chest; it was as if whole thing was happening over again and she might lose him. He hadn't been seriously hurt, she knew that, but the fact that he could have been was too much to think about.

"Well, at least it wasn't too serious," Andy offered, trying more to reassure herself. Sam must have picked up on her discomfort, because he reached across the consol—with his injured arm—and put a hand on her shoulder, flashing his trademark grin.

"Yeah," he agreed, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "It probably could have been a lot worse." Somehow, Andy got the impression that Sam wasn't talking about his shooting anymore.

"But it wasn't," she quickly pointed out. "Things turned out okay in the end," pausing, she took a breath, "I'm glad you're okay." Glancing sideways at him again, Andy hoped that he'd understand that she wasn't just talking about the old injury either.

He smiled over at her, a clear indication that he got exactly what she meant. "I'm glad you're okay too Andy."

Sam shifted slightly, letting his arm drop back down. The movement was enough to cause Andy to glance over at him again and for the first time she noticed that he was holding something in his lap. It looked like a blue piece of folded-up cloth.

"What's that?" she asked, nodding her head towards the object.

"This?" Sam asked, holding up the fabric. "It's a sling that Hammond wants me to wear.

"Then why aren't you wearing it?" she questioned.

"I figured I'd have to take it off anyways to get out of this uniform," Sam explained and Andy would have accepted it had he not continued speaking, "besides, there's no way I'm wearing this at the barn."

"I don't think so, mister!" Any exclaimed, turning briefly to look at him. "I'm taking you home!"

"Not a chance," Sam countered. "One, my truck is at the barn and two, there's no way I'm missing evaluations."

"You're just like Noelle," Andy laughed. "She had Best send someone to pick her up so she could get back."

"We're training officers, Sam shrugged. "Aren't we allowed to be there so we can be proud of our rookies as they get cut loose?"

"Does that mean I'm passing?" Andy asked, giggling and shooting him a sideways glance. He'd given away too much.

Sam laughed, "You should just be glad I got the paperwork done on time!"

"Only because I nagged you about it for a week," she retorted before turning serious. "So does that mean you're proud of me?"

He turned towards her then, a serious expression on his face. "Of course I'm proud of you, Andy. You've come a long way since your first day and when you're not yakking my ear off, over-thinking everything and occasionally disregarding all common sense, you make a damn fine cop."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Andy gave him a sideways glance, "just because you're injured."

"I'm forever grateful," Sam deadpanned.

"But," she continued, "I really do think you should let me take you home."

"Like I said before," he pointed out, "I'm not missing evaluations."

"I think I'm the one driving, Swarek" Andy smirked.

"I think I'm still your training officer, McNally," he shot back.

"Only for a couple more hours!"

Both were silent as the true weight of Andy's words sunk in. In a couple hours she'd be cut loose; there wouldn't be any rules against them being together. Sure, hooking up immediately after she was no longer his rookie would be frowned upon, but technically there was nothing anybody could do about it.

_No sense in thinking about that, _Andy told herself. _Not going to happen. _The one thing that Andy planned on doing with Sam was not rushing things. Because this time she wanted more than anything for things to work out.

Besides, Best and Jerry had a hundred bucks each on Evaluations Day.

* * *

"We're here!" Andy chirped as they pulled into Fifteenth Division's lot. Over the last few miles of their drive she'd felt her excitement steadily building. Now, caught up in the moment, she found it easy to push away the negative thoughts that had been swirling in her head.

She was about be cut loose. Her new career—and if she was honest with herself, her new life—was beginning today.

"And look, we're alive too!" Sam joked as they climbed out of the car, causing Andy to glare at him.

"Watch it buddy," she warned, coming around the car to stand in front of him. "Just because you're hurt doesn't mean I won't smack you."

Sam glanced around quickly, and the devilish look that came over his face caught Andy off guard. She wasn't able to prepare herself for what came next.

"Don't you think," he began, taking a step towards her—an action which forced her to step back and effectively pinned her body between him and the cruiser, "that we're a bit past _buddy_ now, McNally?"

Sam didn't stop his advance right away, and Andy thought she might jump out of her own skin when his hands came to rest lightly on her hips. He smiled down at her and Andy could feel herself melting under his gaze. She'd always felt a bit tipsy when Sam was near; but this was ridiculous. The slightest brush of his hands and she could feel herself crumbling.

Andy couldn't answer him; at this point she didn't have enough confidence in her vocal abilities to even open her mouth. Instead, she just stared back at him, nodding her head in wordless agreement.

"Good," he winked, pulling back, "now let's get going. I think you've got some paperwork to do!" With that he turned and headed towards the station.

It took a few seconds for Andy to snap out of her daze, and she had to jog to catch up with him. It truly amazed her how she and Sam could go from intense moment to light-hearted banter in mere seconds. Each of them had their own little ways—knew which buttons to push—to leave the other speechless and Sam certainly had no qualms about employing those skills.

Of course, this meant war.

"What do you mean _I _have paperwork to do?" she asked, finally catching up with him at the building's door.

"I'm injured, McNally," he explained, shrugging his left shoulder and wincing dramatically.

"You're right handed!" she huffed, trying not to laugh. "You can still write and type!"

"Yes I can," he conceded, "but like you said... You're still my rookie for a few more hours."

Grabbing the door, Sam swung it open and held it, motioning her through with a nod of his head. As she passed by him, a thought suddenly popped into Andy's head. She had the perfect plan for her revenge. Checking around, she made sure nobody was within snooping distance before turning back to face him.

"Fine. You win, Sam. I'll do your paperwork for you," she said, leaning in conspiratorially, "on one condition."

"And that would be?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You've got to do something for me," she whispered, taking a step closer to him.

"What do I have to do?" he asked, his eyes searching hers with an intensity that, under any other circumstances, would have made her melt in an instant.

Andy smiled, "See, that's the thing..." Continuing forward until they were much to close to possibly be appropriate, she hooked one finger in his belt, her eyes never leaving his. "You've got to agree before I tell you what it is."

She watched while Sam's normally warm brown eyes darkened visibly as his gaze drifted downwards towards her hand perched at his waist. He was falling right into her trap and Andy had to struggle to contain herself. Maybe it was a bit mean spirited, but as they say: "all's fair in love and war." That, and "payback is a bitch."

"So, what do you say Sam?" she cooed seductively, raising her other hand to rest lightly against his chest. "Do we have a deal?" When a few moments passed without him saying anything, Andy moved as if to turn away, only to be stopped by Sam's hand coming up to grab her arm.

"Okay," came his reply, a husky tone that almost made Andy lose her nerve... _Almost_. They were so close together that she could feel his breath on her skin. "We've got a deal."

"Great!" She beamed up at him, removing her finger from his belt and bringing it up to rest lightly on his cheek. "I'm doing paperwork, and you're going to go change into your civvies... _Including_ the sling!"

The sudden hardening of Sam's expression told Andy that it was time to make a hasty retreat and that's exactly what she did. Giving his cheek a soft pat, she turned and practically ran down the hall towards the first group of people she could find. At this point in time there was definitely safety in numbers.

"There's Fifteen's rock star!" came a voice to her left and Andy turned to see Dov and Chris approaching.

"Hey guys," she greeted, walking over to meet them. "How are things?"

"How are things with us?" asked Chris, slightly exasperated. "You're the one who caught a serial killer! How are things with _you_?"

"Things are okay," she shrugged, "just...taking it minute by minute. I don't really think everything has quite caught up with me yet. Ask me again later."

"How's Swarek?" questioned Dov, glancing around the room. "I didn't really get to talk to him when I dropped off the cruiser, but he seemed to be doing a little better"

"Yeah, he's feeling a bit better," glancing over her shoulder, Andy noticed Sam entering the room and motioned towards him, "see for yourself." She couldn't help but take in his hard expression and silently pray for the first person who got in his way.

"He doesn't look very happy," Chris mused as they watched Sam disappear into the men's locker room.

"To be fair," Andy pointed out, "he isn't exactly having the best day."

"True..." Dov agreed.

"He's also a bit ticked off at me I think," she continued, unable to hide a slight smile at the thought of why he was angry. She'd catch hell from him, but for now her it was all worth it.

"McNally," another voice drifted to her ears and Andy looked up to see Sergeant Best approaching, "think you could join me in my office?"

"Yes sir," she replied, quickly bidding Dov and Chris goodbye before following obediently along behind him to his office where Luke was waiting.

"I'm guessing you want my statement?" she asked, moving to stand near Luke.

"Yes," the detective replied, shooting her an apologetic smile, "if you're up for it."

"I'm fine," she assured him. "The quicker I get this over with, the better."

"Alright," Best took a seat at his desk. "Just start from the beginning."

Andy took a deep breath, "Sam and I were out patrolling and this woman flagged us down..."

The next hour or so was spent going over every little detail of her encounter with Laquin so that Luke could get it on record. Her statement was critical since she was the only officer who had made it through the entire encounter non-impaired. Not only would Laquin be charged with the murders he committed, now assault on a police officer would be thrown on top; either way, the guy was going down.

It was difficult for Andy to relay exactly what happened before she pulled the trigger. She would begin speaking only to have her mind fill with terrible flashbacks of Sam as he dropped to the ground unconscious. More than once she needed to take a few moments to compose herself and she didn't miss the sympathetic glances that Luke kept throwing her way. Eventually, though, the story was told and Luke was thanking her for all the information. He told her that it's possible she'd have to testify in court, but he'd let her know more about that as the information came to him.

Andy was beginning to follow Luke out of the office when Best's voice stopped her, "McNally."

"Yes, sir?" she questioned, turning around to face him. She was almost half scared that now that Luke was gone, Best would berate her for her actions in the same way Sam did.

"Since you're already here," Best explained, shuffling through some papers on his desk. "We might as well go over your evaluation."

Andy let out a relieved sigh, moving to stand in front of his desk, "That sounds good, sir."

Pulling a folder from one of the piles, Best looked over it for a few moments before glancing up, "We all know you had a bumpy start out there, McNally," he began.

"Excuse me, sir," Andy interrupted, rolling her eyes briefly, "but I'd say _bumpy_ is a bit of an understatement." She was relieved when instead of reprimanding her for interrupting him, Best just let out a laugh. She suspected that it was because he had been a training officer and not staff sergeant for the first part of her run at Fifteen; he knew all about her many screw-ups.

"Yes, maybe a bit of an understatement," Best continued, "since on your first day you managed to blow eight months of undercover work for one of your coworkers." He paused for a second, and Andy assumed it was in reaction to the mortified look that she was sure had crossed her face; it'd be years before she lived down _that_ particular mistake. "But that day you also convinced a murderer to surrender himself, found the murder weapon, and helped save a young girl's life."

"I guess I never looked at it that way," she admitted. She really had done all those things, but for some reason the only one of them that anyone ever seemed to focus on was her burning Sam. And rightfully so, since because of her actions that day, Anton Hill was still a free man.

"I also think you've come an extremely long way since that first day," Best explained. "Sure, you still have your bumps here and there, and you still make mistakes. But you've only been on the job for six months."

"I still feel like I should be doing better," Andy protested. "I feel like I should be a lot more confident in myself than I am."

"Confidence will come in time. And if it's any consolation," Best glanced down at the file in his hand again, "your training officer thinks you're doing just fine. You've got high marks across the board: problem solving, uniform, paperwork... everything."

"Thank you, sir." In truth, Andy wasn't exactly surprised that Sam had given her a good evaluation; she had the sneaking suspicion even if she didn't deserve it he'd still have passed her. Whether or not that was a good thing, she had yet to determine.

"Don't thank me," Best replied, "You did the work. You pulled it together and convinced Swarek that you're ready to be on your own. That's all you, McNally."

Andy smiled, but still couldn't help the doubt which crept into her voice, "If you say so, sir..."

"Just keep up the good work," he instructed. "Trust your instincts. Don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it. Do those things and you'll be a great cop someday Andy McNally."

"I will, sir," she assured him. "If I've learned _anything_ over the past few months, it's how to recognize when I'm in over my head and need help."

"That's good," Best responded, smiling. "If you don't have any other questions, you're dismissed. Please send Diaz in."

"Thank you, sir, I will," she assured him, smiling once again before making her way out of the office. As the door closed behind her, it was as if a light bulb had suddenly clicked on. This was it, and there was nothing on Earth or in Heaven that would keep her from living up to Best's—and her own—expectations.

It may have taken some time, and she may have stumbled over every obstacle along the way, but right now, as she took her next steps forward, Andy McNally knew _exactly _what kind of cop she wanted to be: herself.

She'd once overheard Shaw telling someone that you didn't change who you were to try and be the perfect cop; instead, it's up to you to figure out the kind of person you are and make that work for the job. At the time it had seemed like silly advice—how could she make caring too much work for her as a cop? Now, however, it was exactly the motivation that she needed.

Maybe it would never work out. Maybe her version of a cop—caring and non-detached—would make her an ineffective member of the force. Maybe she'd find out that being detached is the only way you survive wearing the uniform.

But until something proved her wrong, Andy was more than willing to believe that maybe, just maybe, she was just the kind of person—just the kind of cop—who could pull it off.


	13. Chapter XIII

_So... It's true.. This is the last full chapter of H.O.R! I can't believe we're here already! I know it really has been quite a while, but it seems like just yesterday I was uploading the first chapter and still unsure of whether or not I was going to continue!_

* * *

**Her Own Rules  
Chapter XIII**

* * *

As she made her way through the station, Andy couldn't help but replay Sergeant Best's words over and over again in her head. _Just keep up the good work and you'll be a great cop someday Andy McNally_. It really had been exactly what she needed to hear—the perfect mood-lifter. Even the daunting mountain of paperwork concerning Laquin's arrest that she knew was waiting for her wasn't enough to cause bother.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Sam chatting with Noelle. He'd changed into his civilian clothes and, true to their deal, the sling was firmly in place; she only hoped that their friends wouldn't give him _too much_ grief or else she'd never hear the end of it. Thinking about others picking on Sam gave Andy an idea of her own and she turned, making her way towards the two training officers.

"What's this?" she asked, coming to a halt when she'd reached them. "The first meeting of Fifteen's 'Officers Injured on the Job' club?" It was all Andy could do not to flinch as two pairs of eyes fixed on her.

"Oh you better watch yourself, McNally," Noelle warned, raising one of her crutches slightly off the ground. "It really is frowned upon for training officers to beat the rookies, but I'm sure Best won't mind just this once."

Even despite the twinkle in her eye, Andy knew that Noelle was at least half-serious. No cop wanted to be injured and unable to work. She could very clearly remember how miserable Oliver had been the few days that he got stuck behind a desk due to his broken ribs. The coming weeks would be hell on Noelle and if Sam's tests weren't favorable, he'd end up in the same boat. Plus, Noelle probably would only make it back out in the field for a few months before she'd be thrown back on the desk due to her pregnancy.

"Don't worry," Andy held up both of her hands made it a point to smile at Sam since he was still glaring at her, "I'm just kidding."

"I knew you were a smart rookie, McNally," Noelle laughed, placing the crutch firmly back on the floor. "Are you ready to be cut loose?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Andy explained. "It's going to be different not having someone barking orders at me all the time," she glanced sideways at Sam and then back at Noelle, "but I'm sure I'll get used to it. I didn't really think I was before, but now I'm actually a little excited."

"That's what we like to hear," chuckled Noelle. "It's always a worry that the rookies will run for the hills right around evaluation time and then we have to start all over again."

"I'm pretty sure none of us are going anywhere," Andy assured her. "And I'm glad you made it in for the festivities."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Noelle assured her, smiling. "Besides," she motioned between herself and Sam, laughing, "we're finally getting rid of our extra baggage and want to celebrate too!"

"Yeah," Andy smiled, "I guess you guys are probably as excited as us." Glancing around quickly, Andy noticed Dov heading towards the sergeant's office and turned back towards Noelle, "I guess Dov is up."

"Did you already get called in?" came Sam's voice finally and Andy turned to look at him. He wasn't glaring anymore and the barest hint of a smile was beginning to play across his face.

"Yes," Andy confirmed. "Best just had me stay after I gave my Laquin statement to Luke." She paused a moment, knowing that she couldn't say what she wanted to in front of Noelle, so instead she settled with: "Thanks for not calling me a total screw up."

"Eh," Sam shrugged, "You've got a ways to go... But you're not completely hopeless, McNally."

"Only mostly hopeless then?" she asked sarcastically and Sam laughed.

"Something like that," he rolled his eyes, smiling at her.

Andy couldn't help but notice the knowing smirk that Noelle was giving them and decided it would be best to excuse herself. Looking down at her watch, she pretended to finally realize the time. "Well guys, I really should get going. Final evaluation is in a couple hours and thanks to Mr. Injured here," she shot a look at Sam, "I've got lots of paperwork to do."

"Yeah, good luck with that," chuckled Sam as she bid farewell to them both and headed towards her desk.

Sitting down, Andy pulled out the first of many forms that she'd have to complete. It was very unlikely that she'd get all of her work and Sam's done before final evaluation started and even less likely that she'd miss the after-party at the Penny to come back and keep working. So she simply made up her mind that she'd get as much done now as possible and the detectives would just have to wait until tomorrow for the rest of it.

This was her night and she was going to celebrate with her friends.

* * *

It was nearly two hours later when she found herself knocking on Luke's door. Gail had just left Best's office, meaning that individual evaluations were over and soon he'd be calling for them all to gather and she needed to drop what paperwork she'd gotten done off before then.

"Come in," came Luke's voice from the other side of the door and Andy slipped in.

"I figure I'd drop off some of the paperwork that I got done," she explained, setting the folder down on his desk. "I don't know if I'll get any more done tonight because of evaluations, but I'll definitely have it tomorrow."

"That's fine, Andy," Luke replied, grabbing the folder and flipping it open to glance through what she'd given him. "We've got plenty of work to do before we even get to your part now that Laquin is in custody. So you don't have to worry about doing anything else tonight. Just go have fun with your friends."

"Thanks!" Andy exclaimed, turning towards the door only to be stopped by Luke calling her name.

"Andy!"

"Yeah?" she turned back towards him only to notice a more serious expression had come across his face.

"I didn't get to ask you earlier," he said, "if you were okay."

"I'm okay, Luke," she smiled reassuringly.

"It's just that after you left," he began, standing and coming around to sit on his desk facing her, "I couldn't help but worry. I knew Sam would be hell-bent on finding Laquin... I just didn't really think he'd actually do it."

"It was dumb luck that we found him," Andy admitted, "and even dumber luck that we got him... I made a pretty bad call there, going into the basement alone like that."

"You did what you needed to do to get the suspect," Luke protested. "Sure, your method might have been a bit off-script, but the important thing is that you got the collar."

"Everyone keeps saying that," Andy huffed, "so why don't I feel like that's the only thing that matters? Why doesn't Sam think that it's the only thing that matters? Yeah, we got the bad guy, but I put myself and my partner in danger today."

"Andy, you know as well as I do that Sam wouldn't have given up trying to get into that house if you hadn't gone into the basement," he reasoned. "Either way, one of you was going to make that 'bad call' as you put it."

"Yeah, well, I'm the one who made the decision," she pointed out. "And he's the one who got hurt."

"If it wasn't for you he could be dead!" exclaimed Luke.

"It's just something I need to work through," Andy said, hoping to change the subject. "I'm sure eventually I'll see it your way. It's just that right now it's all too fresh and... too _real_... for me to deal with."

"Is Sam okay?" Luke asked quietly, glancing away and not making eye contact with her. "I know you said he dislocated his shoulder..."

"He'll be fine," she replied, silently cursing to herself. This topic of conversation was just as awkward as the previous one. "He's not happy about having to wear a sling, but hopefully there's no internal damage to his shoulder and he'll be able to get rid of it soon." She paused a second, debating on whether or not to continue but decided that he deserved her total honesty. "I wouldn't be here right now if he wasn't okay."

"Well," Luke mused, still not looking at her "it's a good thing that he's alright then." Even though she could only see the side of his face, Andy could clearly see the sadness in his eyes and it nearly broke her heart. She'd basically just told him that Sam had won the tug-of-war for her and even if she hadn't chosen him, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Luke. But that meant she needed to completely come clean.

"Luke," Andy blurted before she could stop herself, "there's something I need to tell you." Truth was, she didn't really _want_ to tell him, but if she was being honest with him, it was something that needed to come out sooner or later.

"What is it?" he asked, finally looking back towards her with concern written plainly on his face.

"Well, I don't know if I _need_ to tell you," she stammered, rapidly losing her courage, "or if I even _should_ tell you. But it's something that I want to tell you because I don't want you to have to hear about it from someone else."

"Andy," Luke reached forward and placed a hand on her shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." He was asking her to continue, but the hesitation in his eyes told her that perhaps he didn't want to hear what she had to say as much as she didn't want to have to say it.

"I kissed Sam today," she quickly whispered, dropping her gaze so that she didn't have to see his reaction. His hand left her shoulder and she knew that he had registered her words. "We're going to try and make it work."

She heard him sigh, but didn't look up again until he began speaking, "Well, I can't say that I'm surprised," he admitted.

"You're not?"

"No," he assured her. "I told you before Andy, I can tell that you're crazy about him. So I knew it was only a matter of time before we'd have this conversation."

"I just want you to know we're not going to flaunt it or anything, Luke," she explained. "I don't want you to feel like we're rubbing it in your face."

"I'm not sure you can quite speak for Swarek on that one," he gave a short, rueful laugh, "but I get what you mean." Andy would have promised him to have a talk with Sam about appropriate behavior, but Luke kept talking, "Besides, you can't flaunt it... at least not for a while... You've got a certain betting pool to consider." He smiled and Andy felt the tension in the air slowly starting to evaporate.

"Oh, believe me," she assured him, "that bet is one thing that I will not be forgetting about. Jerry and Frank are going to be losing some serious cash tonight."

They both shared a laugh until Luke turned serious again, "But I'm serious Andy. Don't worry about me. Like I said: I want you to be happy. And if Swarek is who makes you happy, I'm not going to stand in the way of that."

"I know I've asked you this before," Andy said, remembering their conversation in his apartment, "but why are you so perfect Luke Callaghan? It's not just practice."

"I guess I just am," he flashed her smile before his gaze drifted off over her shoulder. Turning to look out the office window, Andy saw what he was looking at: Best was out of his office and starting to round everyone up.

"Looks like it's that time..." she observed.

"Yes, it does," Luke stood from his spot and moved towards the door, opening it for her. "Now get out there and lose that tie."

Andy moved towards the door, but stopped short so that she was standing directly in front of him, "Thank you Luke... For everything. I really mean it." Stepping backwards a foot or so she extended her hand to him. "And I'm sorry for everything I've done that's hurt you."

"You're welcome Andy," he replied, shaking her hand soundly. "And I think it's safe to say that you're forgiven." After a few seconds he dropped his hand back to his side and glanced out into the squad room before looking back at her. "Now go get 'em, Copper."

* * *

"Nearly six months ago," Sergeant Best's voice echoed around the squad room as he addressed the cops of Fifteenth Division, "we welcomed five rookies into our midst." He glanced over to where Andy was standing in a line with her friends.

They were the center of attention and Andy couldn't help but feel more than a little nervous. Somehow it felt like there was still a possibility that Best could decide that it was all a big mistake and she didn't deserve to be cut loose. That very scenario played over and over again in her mind as she tried to listen to the sergeant's speech. There was nothing to worry about, but Andy couldn't help being terrified.

"In the months since then," Best continued, "I've watched them all grow into the cops that I am turning loose today." He walked towards them, coming to a stop in front of Traci, who was first in line.

"We have Officer Traci Nash," he began, and Noelle moved forward to Traci's side. "A woman dedicated enough to juggle being a single mother and the demanding life of a cop. She's learned that it's not always easy when you're being pulled in two directions, but it can be done. Anyone who feels that this job is too demanding need only look to her for an example of how to manage it." With that, he stepped back and Noelle moved forwards to cut Traci's tie as the crowd applauded.

"Officer Chris Diaz," Andy couldn't help but notice Chris straighten up a bit more when Best came to stand in front of him. "Possibly the only copper I've ever known to virtually memorize the manual. But he's also learned how to step outside being a cookie-cutter perfect police officer and yet still perform excellent work while keeping it by-the-book. His integrity is to be admired." Once again applause rose from the crowd as Oliver stepped forward, cutting Chris' tie and handing it to him.

"And here," Best smiled as he stepped to the side, "we have Officer Gail Peck. A young rookie who has a lot more to live up to than anyone can imagine. Yet while some legacies shirk their duties due to some sense of entitlement, she's done no such thing. This woman has learned that it doesn't matter where you come from or who you know... What matters is being the best police officer that you can be. So keep your eye on this one, because she's going places." Andy couldn't help but smile as she watched Sam step forward to cut Gail's tie. Because he didn't have use of both his arms, the young blonde had to hold her tie out for him while he cut. Once the tie was firmly in Gail's hand, Best moved on.

"Every group has its jokester," he chuckled, coming to stand in front of Dov, "and in our rookies, that position is held by Officer Dov Epstein. Few police have the passion, ambition, and sense of humor towards the job that this young rookie possesses. He's learned how to balance being the 'cool guy' with being an effective police officer. So don't let his colorful attitude fool you, inside lies a heart of a true copper!" This time the applause was coupled with laughter as Oliver once again stepped forward to perform his tie-cutting duties.

Andy felt the breath catch in her throat as Best finally moved to stand in front of her.

This was it.

"Officer Andy McNally," the sergeant smiled down at her, "another legacy who, after having what can only be called a disastrous first day," Andy tried to ignore the chuckles which rippled through the crowd, "managed to turn things around and has grown into a cop that she can be proud of. She's learned to trust her gut and that you always have your partner's back. In addition to that, she has the distinct honor of having collared an at-large serial killer earlier today. So if there was any doubt in anyone's mind," Best gave her a pointed look, "let it be known that she has done Fifteen proud."

This time the applause was for her and Andy couldn't help but blush as she held out her tie for Sam to cut. As he did so, his gaze never left hers; this was a significant moment for them, both in their professional and personal lives. While one tie was being cut, another was forming and Andy could only hope that the new would be just as strong, or stronger than the old.

As Sam stepped back, so did Best. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the much improved—and now cut loose—rookies of Fifteen!"

Applause went up from the crowd again and everyone moved forward to shake the rookies' hands. Andy made her way through the crowd, accepting congratulations as she went and laughing along with people when they'd mention her busting Sam. Even those jokes couldn't damper her spirit now.

Finally she managed to come full-circle and found herself standing in front of Sam once more. The sight of his smile made her knees feel weak and for a long while they just stood staring at each other; each lost in their own thoughts.

Even though she wasn't looking around to check, Andy had a feeling that there were a lot of eyes on them. People were waiting for her and Sam to give Jerry and Best their go-ahead to collect winnings from the betting pool. But Andy was bound and determined not to give them that satisfaction.

"Sam," she smiled brightly, extending her arm towards him.

"McNally," he replied, taking her hand and shaking it firmly.

"Thank you for everything, sir," she said, trying to keep as professional an air in her voice as possible.

"You're welcome," he gave her hand a small squeeze before letting go of it. "You did good, McNally. Just think... No more long days in the car with that guy you busted your first day." He gave her a small wink and then laughed, "You're free."

Andy nodded at his statement, clearly understanding the double meaning behind his words. "So," she began casually turning away and heading towards her friends as she talked over her shoulder, "will I see you at the Penny tonight, Officer Swarek?"

"I believe you will, Officer McNally."

* * *

_And there we have it folks! But no worries ;) we've still got the epilogue!_


	14. Epilogue

_And here we go! I'm officially flipping the little drop down to "Complete"_

_Just a note, since this is the second alert for this story that some of you will be receiving today! Make sure you check out Chapter 13 (posted early this morning) before this one or you might be a little lost!_

* * *

**Her Own Rules  
Epilogue**

* * *

_Two months later..._

"Are you ready _yet_?" Andy asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Andy," came Traci's slightly disgruntled voice from where she was bent over tying up her boots, "we're not going to be late for parade! In fact," the young cop glanced up at her friend, "at this rate, we're going to be so early its pathetic!"

"I just want to get a good seat!" Andy was practically bouncing on her heels.

"You're way too excited over this," Traci sighed. "You know that right?"

"You're just sure that it's done... right?" Andy asked, suddenly fearing that parade might not be as fun as she intended it to be.

"Yes," Traci chuckled. "For the last time, Andy, I'm _sure_. Best wrote it in as a donation last night before he left. I dropped the money off in his office because Jerry was out on a case late with Luke."

"Just checking," Andy replied. "I don't exactly want to make a fool of myself today."

"Yeah, and showing up an hour early for parade won't do that at all..." Traci rolled her eyes and both girls broke out into a fit of giggles.

"It's not an hour early!" Andy protested. "Only fifteen minutes!"

"An hour, fifteen minutes, it's all the same. Early is early," Traci pointed out, "and you Andy McNally, are almost never early."

"I'm just glad it's finally over," Andy admitted. "I thought it was never going to end."

"Getting a bit frustrated?" Traci asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think Sam is about to kill me," said Andy.

"Oh, so _he's_ the frustrated one!" chuckled Traci as she began putting things back into her locker.

"It's not funny Trace!" exclaimed Andy. "I had to _bribe_ Doctor Hammond to push back Sam's final checkup so that I didn't lose my 'not until you get the full okay from Hammond' excuse! And Sam's shoulder has been fine for _weeks_!"

"So you two really haven't..." Traci trailed off. Her question was clearly implied.

"I haven't even stayed at his house Traci," Andy explained. "We decided to take it slow. We've gone out—always to places where we're not likely to run into anyone—but I haven't stayed there and he hasn't stayed at my place."

"All that trouble just to teach some people a lesson," Traci mused, laughing slightly before closing her locker and replacing the lock. "You know... You two probably could have gotten away with sneaking around if you really put your minds to it."

"I decided right off the bat that I wasn't going to do that," Andy explained. "Even if I'm pissed that you guys started a bet in the first place doesn't mean I wasn't going to play at least somewhat fair. I did my cheating by getting the list... The least I could do was actually play by the rules."

"Alright evil, yet apparently fair, mastermind," Traci laughed, standing up from the bench, "I'm ready."

"Good!" Andy smiled at Traci and made her way out of the women's locker room, only to find Sam waiting for her. "Hey, you," she smiled.

"You're here early," he observed. "What happened to arriving twenty minutes before shift and having to rush around just to make it to parade?"

"I wanted some time to ask you how your doctor's appointment last night went," she lied. "What'd Hammond have to say?"

"He said the same thing I've been saying for weeks," Sam grumped. "I'm fine."

"I know you're fine, Sam," Andy explained, "but it's nice to hear that the doctor agrees." Stepping forward slightly, she laced their fingers together. "We got lucky with your shoulder, and every time I think of how bad it could have been... Well, that's why I've been such a pain about it."

Sam smiled, giving her hand a light squeeze, "Despite the annoyance it has caused," he laughed, "I'm glad you've been around to be a pain about it."

"Me too," Andy returned his smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Luke making his way towards them, nose buried in some file or another. Dropping Sam's hand, she turned to call out, "Hey Callaghan! You going to be in parade today?"

Luke glanced up from his papers. When he caught sight of her a huge grin spread across his face and he began to laugh, "Wouldn't miss it for the world, McNally!"

As Luke continued by, Andy turned back towards Sam only to be met with one of his scowls; something she'd grown used to over the past two months. He still wasn't completely comfortable with the friendship she had with Luke, but he dealt with it for her sake.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Just something that Luke helped me out with a while ago," she shot him a reassuring smile. "It's nothing to worry about, so cheer up! It's going to be a long day and," she leaned in so that he was the only one who heard her next words, "since Hammond says you're fine, it's going to be a long night too."

Smirking slightly at the blank expression which had taken over Sam's face, Andy turned and practically skipped into the parade room. Finding a seat in the front row, she waited patiently as everyone filtered their way in. Best was the last to join them and Andy couldn't help but notice that he did not seem to be in a very good mood.

The next fifteen minutes were the longest ones Andy had ever experienced. But she needed to wait until the perfect moment...

"Alright... That's it. Serve, protect and..." Best was finally concluding his speech when Andy shot her hand into the air, "yes McNally?"

"Sir," Andy began, playing as innocent as possible. "Is it really true that someone anonymously donated a thousand dollars to the division?" If looks could kill, the one that Best was giving her would have done Andy in, but she kept her eyes fixed on him, giving it right back.

Murmurs spread quickly through the room but Andy ignored them. She knew that everyone was trying to figure out how she'd heard about the money. It would have to be painfully clear that if she knew about the money, she probably knew about the bet too. Now they knew there was a traitor in their midst and she could only imagine the witch-hunt that would take place over the next few days.

Except they'd never figure out who gave up the information, especially since the spilling was actually a team effort. Andy had already thanked Noelle and Traci for their parts and a crisp one-hundred dollar bill had been waiting for Gail when she arrived at work.

"Yes, McNally," Best ground out, "it's true."

"Wow!" Andy exclaimed, trying desperately not to laugh. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Luke was in a similar predicament. "Who would donate that much money? Did any of the other divisions get donations as well?"

"No," Best answered. "No other divisions received donations. And this one was _anonymous_, so we have no way of telling where it came from."

"That's a shame," she sighed dramatically, not caring that by now everyone knew she was putting on an act. "I'd have loved to thank the person or persons."

"We all would," snapped Best. "Now if that's everything... Get to work people!" With that, he practically stomped out of the parade room.

Andy couldn't hold it in anymore and finally burst into laughter as she rose from her seat. She'd actually pulled it off without cracking up, something that Luke had bet her she couldn't do. Now, possibly, the coppers of Fifteen would be a little more reluctant to bet their hard-earned money on co-workers since they knew that secrets have a way of leaking out to the wrong people.

"I clearly missed something," said Sam as they made their way out of the building before splitting up to join their respective partners.

They hadn't been partnered together since she'd been cut loose and while it was hard adjusting to not seeing him all day every day, Andy was actually okay with the arrangement. It was much easier to focus on her job when it was Dov in the driver's seat yammering on about something she had no interest in than it had been when Sam was there to distract her.

"I'll explain it all later, " she assured him, opening the door of her squad and sliding into the passenger's seat. "For now, let's just get through this shift so we can go _home_."

"No argument there, McNally," Sam laughed, climbing into his own car where Chris was waiting. "I'll see you then."

* * *

After a quick dinner stop to see Adèle and an even quicker drive back to his place, Sam hadn't even let Andy get inside the house before he was on her; pressing her expertly against his front door with one hand, his lips never leaving hers as he used the other to slide his key into the lock.

Andy was more than happy to let him take control, after all, she'd practically been torturing him—and herself, by extension—for _months_. She couldn't even begin to count the number of times they'd come so close, only to have her back away with another lame excuse about his shoulder or something equally as stupid.

But this time she didn't need to stop him, and there was no force imaginable that could make her do so.

Andy watched from behind heavy lids as Sam moved deftly around the room lighting the few candles which were set out. She didn't quite know when they'd made it to his bedroom, but she certainly wasn't complaining. Sam Swarek could kiss her senseless any day he wanted.

She smiled as he lit the last candle, flipping off his lamp and returning to her on the bed. They both knew that he was recreating their almost first-time and that this time the lights wouldn't be coming back on to scare her away. There wouldn't be any horribly-timed phone calls from Luke, and this time she was most definitely not going to run away.

Once they were face-to-face again, Sam brushed his nose against hers—an affectionate gesture that Andy had come to anticipate from him. "You sure?" he asked tentatively.

Leaning up, she pressed her lips softly against his and smiled, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Sam. I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, leaning in to capture her mouth once again.

Later that night, as they lay quietly in Sam's bed—both tired and, finally, satisfied—Andy couldn't help but think about how perfect her life was turning out. Sure she'd hit some pretty severe speed bumps along the way, but in the end everything was coming together quite nicely.

She'd managed to stay friends with Luke despite their break up and her subsequent attachment to Sam. Most days were still a challenge, but they were doing it.

She'd passed her evaluations with flying colors—thanks to Sam—and was being viewed more and more as a regular cop each day. She'd still be Rookie McNally until the division got a new batch of rookies, but at least the other officers weren't treating her like she didn't know anything.

She'd managed to not rush into her relationship with Sam and as a result realized she was head over heels in love. Each day was spent learning more and more just how impossible it would be to live without him.

Most importantly though, she'd finally found the confidence in herself that she'd been missing for far too long. No longer did she second-guess every single decision she made. No longer did she fear having to reach for her gun. She was becoming the cop that she wanted to be more and more with every passing day.

She'd manage to take the parts of her life that were spinning out of control and bring them back down to Earth; and she'd done it all in her own way and on her own terms.

"So," Sam began, pulling her even tighter into his embrace, "you said you'd tell me what was up at parade today."

"Let's just say," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him once more and run her fingers down his bare chest, eliciting a noise from him that vibrated the skin under her fingertips, "that when Andy McNally makes her own rules... All bets are off."

* * *

_Fin!_

_I can't believe it's really over guys! This has been such an awesome story to write and I'm going to miss thinking about it all the time! But never fear! Look for more stuff from me very soon! I'm working on some Confessions chapters which should get posted over the next few days and of course I've got a Fic Tac Toe challenge with tikvarn to finish up!_

_As always, author alerts will get you updated on all my doings fanfic related and so will joining me—and several other marvelous authors such as tikvarn, JacyntheD and ghrocks07—in Twitterland (whttrs)!_

_Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews that you guys have left me! I'd never have finished this baby without your encouragement!_

_And... Since this really is the end of Her Own Rules, and you guys have stuck with me since the beginning, I have a bit of a present for you. So... Without further ado, I present for your reading pleasure a sneak-peek at my next multi-chapter fic: Steel Key!_

"Leave him alone!" Andy shouted, trying once again to pull free from her bindings but it was no use. The only thing she'd have to show for her efforts would be severe rope burn around her wrists.

"What part," Harris drawled, waving his gun in her face, "of 'shut up or I'll blow your fucking head off' did you not understand?"

"Then do it," Andy spat. "Kill me." She didn't care a single bit about the weapon. The only thing that mattered to her right now was that less than five feet from her slumped an unconscious Sam. "But leave him alone! My partner had nothing to do with this! I'm the one who was sent the drive!"

"Your partner started this, bitch," the man yelled. "He was real selfish dragging you into it. Now you've gotta pay for his stupidity."

"Then like I said: kill me!" she nearly screamed. "Just do it already!"

"I'm not done with you yet," Harris laughed and the sound made Andy sick to her stomach. She didn't want to imagine what he meant by that statement, but one thing she was pretty sure of was that no matter how much she provoked him, he didn't have the authority to harm her.

Andy knew enough about how drug rings worked to know that there was only one boss and unless the orders came down directly from that boss, the "underlings" didn't dare make a move. And if she knew as much about Anton Hill as she thought she did, there was no way he'd order their deaths before putting in an appearance. Especially since even if they were gone, he still wouldn't have the USB drive.

"Just what I thought," she chuckled sarcastically, "you can't do a damn thing."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" she ground out. "You can't do a damn thing! Hill hasn't given you permission to kill us, and even if he had, I bet you don't have the balls for it _Terance_."

"You don't know anything!" he shouted, moving to stand right in front of her.

"I know I'm right," she assured him. "Hill calls the shots around here, and so far," she glanced around dramatically for effect, "I haven't seen hide nor hair of boss man. I think I'll start worrying when he actually shows up."

"Well in that case, Officer McNally," came a voice from behind her and Andy's blood ran cold. She knew that voice, it was one she'd definitely heard before: Hill. "You can start worrying now."


End file.
